Love Your Brother!
by Milkyoreoo
Summary: Bagaimana Park Chanyeol yang akan menikah dengan kekasih nya Byun Baekhee malah tertarik dengan adik kekasih nya, Byun Baekhyun yang notabene nya seorang anak lelaki yang baru menginjak kelas 3 di Senior High School. Park Chanyeol 25 tahun. Byun Baekhyun 18 tahun. Byun Baekhee 23 tahun. Oh Sehun 24 tahun. WARN! CHANBAEK! YAOI. CHAP 11 UP!
1. chapter 1

Seorang gadis cantik tampak sibuk dengan tas dan berbagai perlengkapan lain. Wajah nya sudah cantik ditambah polesan make up dan rambut coklat pirang nya sudah di tata rapi. Ia akan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, dan setelah selesai dengan perlengkapan yang di butuhkan ia cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar adik satu satu nya.

Kaki jenjang nya menapak pada anak tangga karna kamar adiknya berada di lantai satu, dengan tas di tangan nya ia sedikit mendengus. Sebelum sampai di depan pintu kamar adiknya, ia menaruh tas nya tersebut pada sofa dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar adiknya. Pintu di ketuk namun tidak ada sahutan, gadis itu melirik ke arah jam dinding dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Ia menghela napas dan membuka pintu kamar adiknya yang tidak pernah di kunci.

Senyum nya mengembang saat melihat adik nya tidur seperti bayi dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang, membenarkan letak selimut adiknya lalu mengusap surai hitam legam milik sang adik.

"Baekhyunie, Kakak akan berangkat. Uang saku mu serta uang untuk keperluan mu selama satu minggu sudah Kakak taruh di nakas. Bangunlah pagi agar kau tidak kesiangan. Dan jangan sampai telat makan, arraseo?" sang adik hanya bergumam mengiyakan, karna biarpun begitu ia masih dapat mendengar dengan baik suara Kakak nya.

Byun Baekhee, gadis itu tersenyum. Sebelum pergi ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi adiknya dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Meski waktu masih dini hari, tapi pekerjaan tetap pekerjaan. Ia mendapat panggilan untuk flight saat pukul 12 malam tadi. Ya, ia sudah terbiasa bekerja sebagai pramugari sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Demi mencukupi kehidupan nya serta adiknya. Sejak Baekhyun berumur 15 tahun, ia benar-benar menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Karna saat Baekhyun lahir, Ibunya meninggal dunia dan saat Baekhyun berumur 15 tahun Ayahnya pun meninggalkan mereka. Tentu saja, sebagai keluarga terakhir yang Baekhyun punya, Baekhee harus bekerja keras dan tak lupa menyempatkan diri untuk menghibur serta menemani adiknya. Bagaimanapun ia tahu Baekhyun cukup kesepian.

Helaan napas terdengar sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah berlantai dua tersebut.

.

Suara alarm mengganggu tidur lelaki mungil yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal nya. Ia sempat merengek karna terganggu namun saat sadar ini hari senin ia buru-buru terbangun. Ah ia lupa pasti Kakaknya sudah berangkat kerja. Mata sipit yang nampak sayu tersebut menatap jam weaker di atas nakas, pukul 05.15. Ia kembali melirik sejumlah uang di samping jam, lalu menghela napas. Merasa sudah benar-benar terbangun, Baekhyun mengambil handuk lalu kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sekitar 30 menit, ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah nya. Melangkah menuju dapur, dan memasukkan dua buah roti pada pemanggang, seraya menunggu ia membuat susu strawberry kesukaan nya. Selesainya, ia mengoles roti tersebut dengan selai strawberry.

Meski sederhana, Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati sarapan nya ini. Usai menghabiskan sarapannya, Baekhyun menarik tas nya di bangku lalu berangkat sekolah.

Di depan rumah ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan pada salah satu sahabat nya.

 _Kyungie, bisa menjemput ku?_

Tak butuh waktu lama ia mendapat jawaban nya.

 _Ini aku sedang menuju rumah mu, sebentar lagi akan sampai! Jangan bawel, aku harus menyetir motor ku!_

 _Baiklah Kyungie, aku menyayangi mu3_

Dan benar saja, tak lama motor matic Kyungsoo sudah ada di depan gerbang nya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"ah aku benar-benar menyayangi mu!"

"jijik! Cepatlah naik!"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh lalu naik ke atas motor Kyungsoo.

Selama perjalanan mereka sesekali mengobrol kecil.

"kenapa kau tak minta di belikan motor pada Kak Baekhee?"

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik mendengar nya.

"aku kan tidak bisa mengendarai motor! Dengan sepeda saja aku jatuh! Lagi pula aku tak ingin membebankan Kak Baekhee, dia sudah banyak bekerja keras"

"tapi kau membebankan ku! Aku bukan pacarmu, tapi kau selalu meminta jemput"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"ya! Kau keberatan dengan ku, huh?! Cih sahabat macam apa kau!" Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas dan perjalanan mereka kembali hening.

"ku dengar Luhan berpacaran! Aku bertanya padanya tapi ia bilang rahasia"

"rahasia apanya?! Bahkan hampir seluruh sekolah tau!" Baekhyun tampak tak terima dan mendengus kecil.

"ah berarti kau tahu? Siapa yang jadi pacarnya?"

"cih sungguh aku tak tahu selera Luhan serendah itu! Dia berpacaran dengan tiang dari kelas sebelah! Si Kris yang menurut ku sedikit aneh pada gigi nya!"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk

"ah ku kira dia berpacaran dengan Jackson, dia cukup dekat dengan Luhan sejak kelas 2. Dan Baek, menurut ku Kris itu tampan jadi selera Luhan menurut ku cukup bagus"

"ya aku kira juga dengan Jackson! Ya apa matamu rusak, huh?! Yang benar saja tiang seperti itu kau bilang tampan"

"lebih tepat nya mata mu yang rusak Baek" mendengar nya Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Selang beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, mereka pun sampai di parkiran sekolah.

"Cepat Kyung!"

"Iya iya!"

Dua anak itu pun berjalan bersama di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas mereka. Sungguh lucu bila dilihat dari arah belakang maupun depan, tubuh mungil keduanya benar-benar membuat orang gemas bila melihat mereka.

.

Kantin tampak ramai setiap jam istirahat seperti ini, terlebih pada meja di pojok sana. Yang terdapat 4 siswa dengan obrolan tak ada habisnya.

"Yak! Kau memberi harapan palsu pada Jackson, Lu?!" suara Jongdae selalu terdengar cetar di antara mereka.

"Ya! Jaga ucapan mu, Dae-yya! Siapa yang memberi harapan palsu, huh?!" Luhan melempar keripik di tangan nya pada Jongdae, sahabat berisik nya.

"Tapi Jongdae benar Lu! Kau seperti memberi harapan pada Jackson. Dan kau bahkan pasti sudah tau rumor kencan mu dengan Jackson sebelum kau berpacaran dengan si gigi aneh dari kelas sebelah" ujar Baekhyun yang nampak semangat dengan mie di depan nya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam karna ia paling tak suka bersuara saat sedang makan.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kalian seperti tak merestui ku dengan Kris! Dan Baek, hentikan panggilan mu untuk Kris! Gigi nya tak aneh asal kau tahu" Luhan nampak tak terima, ia kembali memakan keripik nya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ya mata mu seperti nya rabun" ujar Baekhyun asal dan nampak tak peduli muka masam Luhan.

"Tetap saja Lu, aku lebih suka kau berpacaran dengan Jackson!" Suara Jongdae kembali menyahut dan mendapat anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aish aku tak suka yang lebih muda dari ku asal kalian tahu! Lagi pula aku hanya menganggap nya seperti adik"

Setelah acara makan yang dibumbui sedikit menggosip itu usai, mereka kembali menuju kelas masing masing. Sebenarnya hanya Jongdae yang tidak sekelas dengan mereka.

.

Pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir dan para siswa memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"Luhanie, kau ingin menginap malam ini? Aku kesepian di rumah" bibir merah merekah itu terpoutkan dengan lucu, mata puppy nya mengerjap pada Luhanyang nampak tak tega.

"Baiklah! Tapi aku harus pulang minta ijin dan berganti pakaian! Dan hentikan tatapan mu itu!" Luhan langsung beranjak pergi, ia berniat pulang bersama kekasih nya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memekik girang.

"Kyung, kau ingin ikut?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih merapikan buku nya lalu memasukkan nya ke dalam tas.

"entahlah aku harus bilang pada Ibuku, jika boleh aku akan menginap di rumah mu Baekh" ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis lalu menarik tas nya, berjalan keluar kelas yang di ekori Baekhyun di belakang nya.

"Ku harap Ibu mu memberi ijin" gumam Baekhyun masih tetap mengikuti Kyungsoo di belakang nya.

.

.

Di lain tempat, di sebuah gedung perusahaan yang menjulang tinggi dengan 3 gedung serupa. Gedung utama tampak yang paling sibuk, terlebih di ruangan sang direktur utama.

"Sekretaris Oh kenapa laporan nya belum selesai juga! Bukankah ku sudah bilang-"

"5 menit akan sampai di meja mu, tunggulah aku harus benar-benar merapikan nya! Jika tidak ingin telinga ku pecah mendengar omelan mu kembali" Lelaki pucat tampan itu tampak tak peduli, masih menyusun sesekali mengecek kekurangan laporan yang diminta atasan bawel nya tersebut.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memo-"

"sepertinya kau harus berkunjung ke rumah kekasih mu Park! Setidaknya kau dapat hiburan di sana" Sehun masih tak peduli, ia lebih peduli pada telinga dan laporan di depan nya yang sebentar lagi akan siap.

Lelaki bermarga Park itu terdiam, sedikit berpikir lalu kemudian mengulas senyum.

"apa dia ada di rumah?" entahlah lelaki itu bertanya pada siapa.

Sehun sedikit mengalihkan asistensi nya pada lelaki itu, lalu kemudian kembali pada berkas di depan nya.

"sebenarnya, kekasih nya itu kau atau aku bodoh! Mana aku tahu dia ada di rumah nya atau tidak"

"yah aku juga tidak tau" Chanyeol - lelaki itu- mendesah lesu.

"memangnya kau tidak bertanya jadwal kerja nya?" Sehun masih tetap fokus pada laporan nya.

Chanyeol menyadarkan punggung lebar nya pada kursi kebesaran yang telah ia duduki selama 3 tahun belakangan. Menautkan jemari besarnya, lalu menghela napas.

"aku hanya tahu jadwal penerbangan nya bulan lalu, bulan ini aku belum bertanya. Dan pesan ku juga belum di balas. Hah apa aku ke rumah nya saja ya"

"Kau yang punya kaki, kenapa malah bertanya"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, menatap sekretaris kurang ajar nya yang juga menyandang status sebagai sahabat nya.

"ah berbicara pada mu tak berguna, Pak Tua!" Chanyeol bangkit sambil merapikan jas nya membuat Sehun di seberang sana mengernyit bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"sepertinya aku harus pulang lebih awal"

"yak! Bagaimana dengan laporan nya?!"

"taruh saja di meja, besok akan aku periksa" tanpa banyak ucap, Chanyeol menarik tas kantor dan kunci serta ponsel nya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menggeram tertahan.

"Sial! Dia tadi yang minta cepat-cepat padahal dia sendiri baru memeriksa nya besok! Sial kenapa atasan ku bisa biadab seperti ini!" Sehun mengerutu kesal, mengutuk sahabat sejak masa SMP nya itu.

.

.

.

.

This is my first time on fanfiction ㅠ.ㅠ sengaja di gandain, takut yang di wattpad menghilang :")


	2. chapter 2

Apa yang membahagiakan setelah hari Senin adalah tanggal merah, meskipun yang di nanti hari Senin sebagai tanggal merah, tapi siapapun akan senang bila mendapati tanggalan berwarna merah selain di hari minggu.

Kicauan burung mulai terdengar berisik padahal matahari belum terbit sepenuhnya. Sedikit mengusik tidur lelaki mungil di dalam selimut nya. Pergerakan terlihat dari seseorang di samping nya yang nampak ingin bangun terlebih dahulu.

Tangan nya mengucek mata yang bahkan belum terbuka sempurna, lalu menguap lebar dengan otot yang di renggangkan.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau bilang ingin lari pagi, cepatlah bangun!" Luhan menggerakkan badan sahabat nya yang masih meringkuk.

"ungh~ ini masih terlalu pagi Luhan" gumam nya, semakin merapatkan diri pada selimut tebal yang hangat.

"Cepatlah, Kris juga mengajak ku lari pagi"

"Kau sialan! Kau pasti akan meninggalkan ku" Baekhyun masih bergumam, membuat Luhan kesal.

"Cepat bangun! Aku akan cuci muka sebentar" Luhan beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa nya.

Mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi, mau tak mau Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kaki nya mengikuti jejak Luhan.

.

Sekitar 15 menit mengelilingi taman tersebut, Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk lelaki tinggi yang sudah membawa Luhan pergi. Bahkan Luhan bilang ia akan langsung pulang. Sialan! Baekhyun semakin tidak menyukai saja lelaki dengan gigi aneh itu. Dengan wajah kesal ia pun kembali ke rumah nya dengan kaki yang menghentak.

Dan dahi nya mengerut saat melihat lelaki tinggi yang membuat nya jadi semakin kesal berdiri di depan pintu rumah nya. Hei bahkan dia telah membuka gerbang rumah nya! Sungguh tidak sopan!

Baekhyun mempercepat langkah nya hingga dia berada di belakang pemuda dengan pakaian kasual nya.

"maaf?"

Mendengar suara di belakang nya, pria itu berbalik dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Kau pasti Baekhyun?" suara bass nya terdengar di telinga yang lebih kecil, kerutan di dahi nya semakin terlihat.

"Kau siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol, kekasih kakak mu Byun Baekhee" tangan besar nya terulur untuk berjabat tangan, dan di balas dengan ragu oleh tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham setelah jabatan tangan itu terlepas

"tapi Kak Baekhee tidak ada di rumah hingga 5 hari kedepan"

Terdengar Chanyeol menghela napas kecewa, membuat Baekhyun tak enak hati.

"Kak Chanyeol ingin masuk dulu?" tawar nya, setidaknya sedikit menghilangkan kekecewaan Chanyeol.

Merasa tak ingin kedatangan nya sia-sia, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan menduduki sofa berwarna maroon yang ia ketahui warna kesukaan Baekhee.

"Kak Chanyeol ingin minum apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol menatap nya sambil tersenyum

"Kau biasanya membuat apa?"

Baekhyun mengernyit saat lelaki itu bertanya balik padanya, ia sedikit menatap ke atas seolah berpikir

"eung, susu?" katanya ragu yang malah di sambut tawa oleh Chanyeol.

"astaga kau tak mungkinkan memberi susu pada lelaki dewasa seperti ku? Kecuali langsung dari sumber nya" Chanyeol berujar asal hingga Baekhyun mengerjap polos.

"huh?"

"tidak lupakan! Kau bisa membuatkan ku kopi? Gula nya satu sendok saja, bisakah?" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak lalu mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang pergi malah terfokus pada bongkahan padat yang tercetak jelas dari celana ketat Baekhyun.

Glup!

Chanyeol terpaksa menelan saliva nya, sungguh ia memang tahu Baekhee mempunyai adik yang manis namun baru kali ini ia melihat secara langsung adiknya itu, dan ternyata adiknya sungguh menggoda.

"sial!"

Tak lama, Baekhyun datang dengan secangkir kopi dan meletakkan nya pada meja depan sofa. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mandi, namun ia urungkan karna merasa tak enak pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf Kak kalau nanti kopi nya kurang enak, aku baru pertama kali membuat nya" Baekhyun sedikit mencicit, lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa kecil. Sungguh tampan!

"tidak masalah, apapun yang disediakan tuan rumah pastilah nikmat" Chanyeol mengangkat cangkir kopi nya, lalu menyesap sedikit. Memang rasanya tidak senikmat buatan Baekhee, namun kopi yang sedikit lebih manis dari pada biasanya tak buruk juga.

"Kau sekarang kelas berapa?" tanya nya berbasa-basi sambil meletakkan cangkir nya kembali.

"kelas 12 Kak"

"wah sebentar lagi akan lulus ya"

"hehehe iya"

"mau kuliah di mana?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lebih lekat, sungguh selain manis, adiknya Baekhee bahkan begitu mengemaskan dengan mata yang sering mengerjap dan bibir yang di kulum, membuat nya terlihat mengemaskan sekaligus menggoda di waktu yang sama.

"umm belum di pikirin, Kak"

"Kuliah saja di tempat Kakak dulu, Baekhee juga kuliah di sana"

"iya liat nanti Kak"

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sebentar lalu tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"belum sih, tapi ada yang disuka" ujar nya terlihat malu-malu.

"benarkah? Kakak boleh tau?" Chanyeol sedikit menahan senyum melihat Baekhyun begitu mengemaskan di depan nya.

"ah tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku memberi tau Kakak, bahkan kita baru bertemu pertama kali" bibir tipis yang sedikit menebal karna di kulum itu mengerucut dengan lucu nya, bahkan Chanyeol sampai terdiam tak berkedip.

"memang nya Baekhee tidak pernah cerita tentang Kakak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"Kak Baekhee jarang sekali di rumah, libur pun kadang saat aku sedang sibuk sekolah"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham, ia pun merasakan seperti itu. Berpacaran layak nya LDR, bertemu pun jarang karna kesibukan keduanya. Tapi hubungan komunikasi tetap lancar sejauh ini.

"tadinya aku ingin mengajak Baekhee jalan tapi karna tidak ada, bagaimana bila kau ikut Kakak saja?" ajak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut.

"tapi aku belum mandi Kak"

"tidak apa, Kakak tunggu di sini"

Baekhyun langsung sumringah, ia bergegas ke kamar nya untuk mandi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghela napas sambil bergumam

"untung saja aku masih normal"

Lalu menatap kembali Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan nya.

Selang 45 menit kebosanan melanda Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun muncul dengan jeans ketat membalut kaki ramping nya, dan sweater berwarna pink. Jika boleh jujur, menunggu Baekhyun lebih lama dibandingkan dengan Baekhee yang notabene nya seorang perempuan. Namun melihat Baekhyun yang begitu cantik di hadapan nya, membuat Chanyeol merasa menunggu bocah itu tidak sia-sia juga.

"Ayo Kak!" Baekhyun terlihat antusias, sesekali membenarkan poni nya, dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa nya menuju mobil nya.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun yang mana membuat lelaki berparas manis itu mengulum senyum nya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, dan ikut memasuki mobil dari pintu yang berlawanan.

Usai memakai sabuk pengaman, Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"aku dengar ada festival di sungai Han, kau ingin lihat?" tanya nya.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk antusias, dia pikir akan lebih menyenangkan bila ketiga sahabat nya ikut juga, tapi ia juga merasa sungkan pada Chanyeol. Jadi ia memilih untuk menikmati perjalanan nya kini bersama Chanyeol, hanya berdua.

"Kau ingin mendengarkan musik?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengutak radio mobil mahal nya.

Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan pergerakan Chanyeol sesekali menatap wajah tegas yang masih sibuk dengan radio nya itu.

"aku akhir-akhir ini senang mendengarkan lagu dari Taeyeon _Noona_ , rasanya seperti hanyut pada lagu itu" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum sesaat dan melakukan sesuatu pada radio nya.

"baiklah kita akan mendengarkan lagu dari Taeyeon" Chanyeol kembali fokus pada kemudi nya, sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang terpejam dengan bibir yang bergerak mengalunkan melodi indah mengikuti alur lagu yang mengalir.

Mobil Chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, sesekali lelaki tampan itu mengeluarkan suara hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi pada adik kekasih nya.

.

Usai memarkirkan mobil nya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk turun, dan anak itu tampak antusias melihat ke ramaian di sekitar sungai Han.

"Woah aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo dan Jongdae kesini!" ujar Baekhyun menatap takjub wahana besar yang nampak dari kejauhan.

"Mereka teman mu?"

"uhum! Mereka sahabat baik ku! Ah aku juga akan mengajak Luhan! Lebih tepat nya aku akan menculik nya agar kekasih tinggi nya tidak ikut!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar celoteh anak itu yang nampak posesif pada teman nya.

"hei memang nya kenapa? Dia kekasih nya, wajar saja bukan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"aku tidak suka! Kekasih nya benar-benar menyebalkan! Karna kekasih nya itu Luhan jadi jarang bermain dengan ku!" Baekhyun mencebik bibir kesal mata puppy nya mengerjap lambat membuat Chanyeol gemas sehingga tangan nya dengan santai menarik bibir yang nampak seperti bebek itu menjadi lebih maju.

"ish Kak Chanyeol mah!"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu menggandeng tangan lentik Baekhyun untuk menembus keramaian.

"kau ingin naik wahana apa?" tanya Chanyeol, biasanya remaja jaman sekarang suka sekali menaiki wahana yang ada pada festival.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"aku tidak pernah bisa menaiki semua wahana nya" ujar nya lirih membuat Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk menoleh.

"kenapa?"

"aku akan mabuk dan sakit bila menaiki nya. Aku sudah pernah mencoba semuanya dan reaksi nya selalu sama. Aku akan muntah dan demam keesokan harinya. Semenjak itu, Ayah dan Kak Baekhee akan melarang ku naik wahana apapun"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap rambut yang lebih muda.

"jangan sedih, kita akan coba permainan saja. Seperti menembak kaleng? Atau melempar gelang?" tawar Chanyeol mencoba mengembalikan semangat anak itu.

"aku tidak pandai memainkan nya" Baekhyun semakin sedih membuat Chanyeol gemas, membalikkan anak itu menghadap nya lalu menangkup gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"hei tenang saja, kan ada Kakak! Ayo!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju tempat permainan yang sekiranya ia pandai memainkan nya.

"kau ingin hadiah yang mana?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompet tebal nya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang berbinar menatap hadiah yang terpajang.

"aku mau boneka yang itu!" Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun.

"yang coklat?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Kenapa tidak yang besar saja?" ujar nya seraya memberi beberapa lembar uang pada penjaga permainan tersebut.

"tidak! Itu terlalu besar! Aku akan susah memeluk nya" Chanyeol lagi lagi tertawa mendengar celoteh mengemaskan Baekhyun.

"bisakan Kak Chanyeol mendapatkan nya untuk Baekhyun?" anak itu menatap Chanyeol memelas membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi hanya mampu menelan saliva nya kasar. Sial! Benar-benar mengemaskan!

"kita lihat saja nanti" Chanyeol mulai memasuki 3 peluru yang di beri penjaga tadi pada pistol yang ada di depan nya. Dia mulai mengarahkan pistol tersebut pada setumpuk kaleng yang telah di tata rapi. Tak perlu dua tangan, hanya berbekal satu tangan kanan nya dan bidikan mata yang tajam, Chanyeol langsung menembakan peluru pertama nya. Baekhyun bahkan langsung terpukau melihat bagaimana peluru itu berhasil menjatuhkan semua kaleng yang telah di susun tadi. Mata dan mulut nya melebar, menggumamkan kata "wow" yang sampai pada pendengaran Chanyeol.

Lelaki tampan itu kembali tertawa kecil, lalu meminta penjaga tersebut untuk mengambilkan boneka incaran Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyerahkan boneka coklat tersebut pada Baekhyun yang masih menatap nya tak percaya.

"wah yang tadi itu hebat!" pekik nya sambil mendekap erat boneka incaran nya tadi.

"Kakak sering memainkan nya saat masih SMA dulu, waktu kuliah juga sering pergi ke festival" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun karna kedua tangan anak itu sibuk memeluk boneka yang baru saja ia menangkan.

Sejujur nya Chanyeol bisa saja langsung membeli nya, tapi karna ia ingin berusaha mendapatkan nya untuk Baekhyun jadi tidak ada salahnya memainkan permainan itu. Karna memang ia sudah dewa memainkan nya.

"kau ingin kemana? Mumpung belum terlalu panas" Chanyeol menggaruk ujung hidung nya sambil menatap sekitar yang nampak ramai, apalagi saat malam nanti, pasti akan tambah ramai.

"Kak Chanyeol~" panggil Baekhyun dengan nada merengek, Chanyeol menoleh sambil memasang raut bingung nya.

"Baekhyun ingin es krim, boleh ya ya ya?" wajah nya mendongak, mata nya mengerjap dengan bibir ia pout kan. Sungguh! Bila ia terlalu sering berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, bisa-bisa ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat membuat anak itu kembali merengek. Sekilas ia mendapatkan ide jahil yang mendadak muncul di otak jenius nya.

Chanyeol menunduk mendekatkan pipi nya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"cium Kakak dulu" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pipi nya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu secepat kilat mencium pipi Chanyeol.

Deg!

Chanyeol langsung stagnan di tempat, niatnya ia hanya bercanda! Sungguh! Namun Baekhyun benar-benar mencium nya! Meskipun itu hanya di pipi, tapi jantung nya mendadak berdegup dengan irama tidak normal.

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam seperti patung, Baekhyun mendadak kesal. Ia menghentakan kaki nya.

"Ish Kak Chanyeol kok malah diam?!"

Pekikan Baekhyun langsung membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan berdehem kikuk.

"baiklah ayo kita cari penjual es krim" Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat.

.

"Kak Chanyeol sudah berapa lama berpacaran dengan Kak Baekhee?" Baekhyun sibuk menyuapkan es krim ke mulut nya, sementara boneka coklat nya sudah berada pada tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"sudah lumayan lama, sejak kuliah semester akhir. Kenapa memang nya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil asik memakan es krim nya.

"tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Berarti sudah lama ya, huh Baekhyun saja tidak berani bilang kalau Baekhyun suka sama-"

Chanyeol merasa geli sendiri mendengar celotehan polos Baekhyun.

"sama siapa?"

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng panik.

"tidak tidak! Bukan siapa-siapa!" secepat kilat ia menyembunyikan wajah merona nya dari Chanyeol.

"hei kenapa harus merahasiakan nya? Barangkali Kakak bisa bantu Baekhyun" bujuk Chanyeol semakin gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu anak itu.

"tidak! Nanti Kak Chanyeol akan bilang pada Kak Baekhee" Baekhyun menunduk sambil mengaduk mangkuk es krim nya tak minat, sesekali memakan nya dengan kesal.

"tenang saja, Kakak tidak akan bilang. Memang nya Kak Baekhee kenal dengan orang yang Baekhyun suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut sambil mempoutkan bibir sedih.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa lalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku dekat sungai Han, di bawah pohon yang menutupi mereka dari sinar matahari.

Baekhyun menatap ke hamparan air tenang di depan nya, lalu menghela napas.

"tapi janji ya Kakak tidak akan bilang pada Kak Baekhee?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut coklat Baekhyun.

"iya Kakak janji"

"tapi Kakak tidak akan menjauhi Baekhyun, kan? Kakak juga tidak akan marah pada Baekhyun, kan?"

"Kenapa memang nya?"

Baekhyun menundukan wajah nya dengan bibir yang ia gigit.

"soalnya orang yang Baekhyun suka itu laki-laki" ujar nya sedih. Mendadak Chanyeol terdiam. Ia kira orang yang Baekhyun suka itu perempuan. Meskipun ia tahu kalau Baekhyun sendiri terbilang feminim.

Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun yang seperti akan menangis. Tangan nya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun.

"hei tidak apa. Itu hak Baekhyun untuk menyukai siapa saja. Kakak tidak akan marah apalagi menjauhi Baekhyun"

Baekhyun langsung mendongak dengan mata berbinar meskipun mata nya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kakak tidak berbohong, kan?!"

Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan dan tersenyum hangat.

"jadi siapa orang yang Baekhyun suka?"

Baekhyun mendadak terdiam dengan pipi bahkan sampai telinga memerah.

"Baekhyun menyukai Kak Kevin" ujar nya malu-malu.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung meski ia begitu gemas dengan tingkah bocah itu.

"Kak Kevin?" sejujur nya Chanyeol tidak asing dengan nama tersebut, seperti pernah mendengar namun tidak ingat dimana.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu.

"I-iya, dia sumuran dengan Kak Chanyeol sepertinya. Soalnya Kak Kevin lebih tua dari Kak Baekhee. Kak Kevin itu seorang pilot, dia benar-benar tampan. Kak Kevin itu sudah bermain dengan Kak Baekhee dari kecil. Jadi saat Baekhyun kecil, Kak Kevin juga sering mengajak Baekhyun bermain. Kak Kevin sering menjaga Baekhyun, bahkan kadang dia lebih khawatir dari Kak Baekhee. Mungkin Kak Kevin hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adik nya, seperti Kak Kevin memandang Kak Baekhee sebagai adik. Soalnya Kak Kevin itu tidak punya adik"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun bisa suka sama Kak Kevin, Baekhyun takut mengatakan nya" mata puppy nya kembali berkaca-kaca bahkan hampir menangis.

"Baekhyun hiks Baekhyun ta-kut Kak Kevin marah. Baekhyun takut K-Kak Kevin hiks membenci Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menghela napas lalu menarik wajah Baekhyun ke dada nya, mengusap rambut coklat nya sesekali membisikan kata-kata memenangkan.

"tenanglah, Kakak akan bantu Baekhyun agar mendapatkan Kak Kevin. Baekhyun tidak perlu takut, Kakak yakin Kak Kevin tidak akan membenci Baekhyun"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah berbinar membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebih hangat.

"iya, percaya saja pada Kak Chanyeol"

Baekhyun langsung memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat.

"aaaaaaaaaaaa terimakasih Kak! Kak Chanyeol benar-benar baik!"

"lebih baik kita langsung pulang, hari sudah semakin siang" Chanyeol mencoba bangkit sambil membawa boneka Baekhyun.

Bocah manis itu hanya mengangguk senang lalu membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan bersama lelaki itu menuju parkiran.

.

"terimakasih Kak!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol, yang mendapat senyuman hanya mengangguk sambil memainkan kunci mobil nya.

"Kak Chanyeol ingin masuk dulu?"

"tidak perlu, Kakak harus kembali ke kantor. Masih ada urusan yang harus Kakak selesaikan" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang mengangguk dengan bibir di kulum.

"Baiklah Kakak pergi dulu, Baek!" sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati Kak!" Chanyeol mengangguk dari dalam mobil yang kaca nya sengaja ia buka. Menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menatap ke pergian Chanyeol sambil mendekap erat boneka coklat yang Chanyeol dapatkan. Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah nya dengan senandung riang dari bibir nya.

.

.

.

Hallo!! Ini rencana nya bakal aku update setiap malam jumat :v tapi gak setiap minggu gitu :") karna malam jumat adalah malam yg hqq, ku lepas dari urusan sekolah yuu!! Kok bacot hmm.

SUMPAH GAK NYANGKA BANGET SAMA REAKSI KALIAN TERHADAP FF INI ㅠ.ㅠ SENENG BANGET DONG HEHEHE.

Oh iya buat part yg kmren, aku minta maap banget kalo ada yg kurang nyaman karna aku juga gak tau kenapa pembatas nya ilang :) oke jadi pelajaran aja.

MKSH YA YG UDH REVIEW DAN NGASIH SEMANGAT, LUP BANGET GAK SIH:") oh ya yg kmren nanya uname wattpad aku itu sama kok sama uname ffn ini


	3. chapter 3

"hei, kau ingin membeli kopi sebentar? Aku ingin pergi ke cafe di seberang" Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengetik pada laptop mahal nya, sesaat Chanyeol menatap jam rolex di pergelangan tangan kiri nya lalu menatap Sehun.

"bisakah kau membelikan nya untuk ku? Aku malas sekali keluar" Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung nya yang terasa kaku, mata nya terpejam sesaat, entah kenapa ia merasa ngantuk sekali.

"kalau begitu belilah sendiri!" Sehun berjalan ke luar ruangan Chanyeol, niatnya itu untuk pergi bersama, bukan menjadi bahan suruhan bos sialan nya itu.

"Sialan kau! Hei tunggu aku!" usai menutup laptop nya, Chanyeol berlari menyusul Sehun. Seharusnya ia tahu, dari dulu Sehun paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang menitip sesuatu padanya.

.

.

Kedua lelaki tampan itu mendudukan diri mereka di bangku yang berada di pojok kanan, keduanya meletakkan kopi pahit kesukaan mereka di temani roti bakar yang setidaknya bisa untuk menggganjal perut keduanya.

"kemarin, kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhee?" Sehun melahap potongan pertama roti bakar nya di susul sesapan pada gelas kopi nya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah, setelah tertelan ia baru menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"tidak, Baekhee tidak ada di rumah sampai 5 hari kedepan mungkin. Aku hanya bertemu dengan adik nya"

"Baekhyun maksud mu?" Sehun menaikan alis nya lalu kembali melahap potongan roti nya.

"hmm, memang nya siapa lagi?" Chanyeol tampak mengangkat bahu nya acuh sambil menikmati kopi nya yang berefek pada matanya yang mendadak segar kembali.

"Bagaimana dia sekarang? Terakhir kali aku melihat nya waktu dia masih SMP, dia cantik. Mungkin kau akan tertawa bila aku mengatakan bahwa dia terlihat lebih cantik di bandingkan Kakaknya sendiri" Sehun terkekeh di akhir perkataan nya, mengingat wajah Baekhyun saat terakhir kali ia melihat anak itu.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan Sehun. Ia akui, Baekhyun memiliki daya tarik sendiri di bandingkan Baekhee, entahlah dia pun tidak tahu daya tarik yang mana. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis nya.

"kau pernah melihat Baekhyun?"

"hmm"

"kapan?"

"lupa"

"tck! Bedebah kau!"

"lagi pula kenapa kau sangat penasaran?!"

"hanya ingin tahu"

Mereka sama sama terdiam dalam beberapa menit.

"Hun, kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Kevin?" Chanyeol bertanya usai terjadi keheningan di antara mereka.

Sehun menaruh gelas kopi nya, memainkan lidah pada gigi nya dengan mata yang menerawang ke atas, tampak seperti berpikir.

"tidak yakin, tapi aku pernah mendengar nya. Entahlah lupa" Sehun tampak acuh dengan mengedikan bahu tegap nya, menatap piring roti nya yang telah kosong. Lalu menyatukan kedua tangan nya di bawah meja, sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih menikmati kopi nya.

"Baekhee mengenal nya" hanya kalimat seperti pancingan itu, langsung membuat bibir Sehun terbuka dengan kepala yang mengangguk beberapa kali.

"ah aku ingat! Dia sudah di anggap seperti Kakak oleh Baekhee, dan aku sering melihat nya dulu di rumah Baekhee. Dia juga sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun"

"seberapa dekat?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol aneh, sedikit merasa asing dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menjurus pada Baekhyun dan Kevin.

"entah lah. Tapi kau tahu? Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tatapan matanya"

"maksud mu?"

"hmm, pandangan Kevin sedikit berbeda pada Baekhyun. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu pasti" Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel nya, tampak tidak peduli lagi pada topik pembicaraan mereka, berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Dia merasa sedikit terganggu.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kemarin aku pergi ke festival yang di dekat Sungai Han! Kau tau? Disana benar-benar ramai!" Baekhyun berceloteh sambil menyuapkan yoghurt strawberry ke dalam mulutnya, sesekali mata sipit itu kerap kali terlihat meram-melek saat mencecap rasa asam pada yoghurt nya.

"sungguh ada festival di Sungai Han?!" Jongdae ikut menimbrung dengan binar mata yang berlebihan.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang nampak mengedikan bahunya.

"aku sudah ke sana bersama keponakan ku" ucap nya acuh yang mendapat seruan tak terima dari kedua teman nya.

"dasar sialan! Kau tidak memberi tahu kami!" itu Jongdae yang mengeluarkan seruan tidak terima nya.

"benar! Jahat sekali dia tidak memberi tahu teman-teman nya" sindir Baekhyun, berusaha membuat Kyungsoo panas agar merasa bersalah meskipun ia tahu itu tidak akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik mereka malas lalu berujar

"kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang penting" lalu teman-teman nya kembali mendengus.

Tak lama Baekhyun menangkap sosok Luhan di kejauhan yang seperti nya akan melangkah menuju tempat mereka sekarang, lelaki imut itu mulai berbisik pada Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"hei jangan beri tahu Luhan tentang festival itu sebelum kita menculik nya dan membawa nya pergi ke festival!" bisik nya, yang aneh nya Jongdae bahkan Kyungsoo ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama bahkan mereka berkedip lambat.

"Kenapa?" Jongdae bertanya.

"jika dia tahu sebelum kita membawa nya ke festival, dia pasti akan mengajak kekasih nya dan akan menolak ajakan kita!" Baekhyun mulai memonopoli teman-teman nya, dan aneh nya lagi kedua teman nya itu mengangguk setuju.

"benar juga"

Dan tepat pembicaraan mereka usai, Luhan telah tiba di depan mereka dengan senyum lebar nya.

"kalian sedang membicarakan ku, ya?" tuduh nya yang sebenarnya tepat sasaran.

"percaya diri sekali!" cibir Jongdae langsung mendapat dengusan dari Luhan.

Luhan mengambil tempat di seberang Baekhyun lalu mengambil alih yoghurt Baekhyun dan mulai melahap nya yang mana langsung mendapat teriakan dari pemilik nya.

"OH TIDAK LUHAN YOGHURT KU!!"

Baekhyun menatap yoghurt nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, well Baekhyun itu paling tidak suka jika hal-hal berbau strawberry harus ia bagi, meski itu pada sahabat nya sendiri. Bahkan Kakak nya pun sudah memaklumi itu.

Dan Luhan langsung terbelalak saat mencecap rasa yoghurt itu, sendok yoghurt bahkan masih bertengger di dalam mulut nya.

"SIAL STRAWBERRY!!!" Luhan berteriak panik, dan satu fakta Luhan itu benci Strawberry! Tetapi aneh nya dia sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau pink. Sedikit aneh. Meskipun strawberry dengan warna pink tidak ada hubungan nya.

"GANTIKAN YOGHURT KU DENGAN YANG BARU!! AKU TIDAK MAU TAU!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan kaki yang menghentak sesekali mengusap pipi nya. Dia itu jika sudah kesal pasti akan menangis, dan hal yang membuat nya kesal ialah berbagi makanan dengan rasa kesukaan nya pada Luhan! Bukan berbagi hei, Luhan bahkan tidak ijin pada nya!

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menatap prihatin pada Luhan yang mengusak rambut nya kasar. Sudah salah makan, membuat Baekhyun mengamuk, dan sekarang ia harus ganti rugi. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menggeleng lambat secara bersamaan membuat Luhan ingin menendang keduanya.

"kau membuat bayi anjing menangis" ujar Jongdae sambil terkikik.

"hhh cara apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membujuk nya" Luhan mulai merana, membujuk Baekhyun adalah hal tersulit. Bahkan lebih sulit dari mengintip pakaian dalam wanita. Pemikiran Luhan sialan!

.

.

Demi masa depan nya yang cerah, Luhan akhirnya menyetujui ajakan teman-teman nya untuk ikut mereka yang entah ingin kemana. Juga dengan tambahan mengganti yoghurt strawberry milik Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia dapat bernapas lega karna mood Baekhyun sedikit membaik meski masih dalam mode senggol-bacok. Sensitif memang macam pantat bayi.

Mereka ber-empat menaiki bus dengan tujuan menuju Sungai Han. Sebenarnya Luhan mulai curiga, jangan-jangan dia akan di mutilasi dan di buang ke Sungai Han oleh teman-teman nya! Okey itu pemikiran kalut nya. Bagaimana pun tampang Baekhyun masih seperti anjing bulldog belum kembali pada wajah imut nan mengemaskan layak nya puppy.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak tertidur dengan earphone menyumbat telinga nya, lalu ia menoleh pada Jongdae yang sial nya sedang bermodus pada gadis-gadis dari sekolah tetangga. Sial! Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur pula dengan kepala bersandar pada tubuh Kyungsoo, astaga anak itu sudah tidur saja! Padahal saat ia menatap Kyungsoo tadi, Baekhyun masih menatap ke arah luar jendela. Benar-benar unik teman nya itu.

Dan Luhan pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, ia memilih memainkan ponsel nya dan mood nya ikut hancur saat tak ada satupun pesan dari kekasih nya. Double sial untuk hari ini!

Usai perjalanan yang cukup membosankan bagi Luhan, akhirnya mereka turun di halte tak jauh dari Sungai Han. Luhan yang belum tahu apa-apa, mengernyit bingung saat melihat area Sungai Han tampak ramai. Dan mata nya langsung melebar saat melihat wahana kincir angin yang menjulang tinggi dari kejauhan.

"OH MAY! FESTIVAL!!" pekik nya seperti anak gadis, mood nya langsung naik drastis membayangkan keseruan yang akan ia dapat dari festival ini. Baekhyun pun mood nya sudah bertambah baik ia akan meminta Kyungsoo memainkan segala permainan. Karna hanya Kyungsoo yang malas naik wahana. Dan benar saja, Jongdae dan Luhan sudah berlari entah kemana, yang Baekhyun bisa tebak mereka pasti akan mengantri membeli tiket untuk naik wahana. Baekhyun jadi iri.

Namun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menghampiri pedagang makanan, Baekhyun langsung mengikuti teman nya itu.

"aku ingin 3 tusuk sosis bakar, 2 tusuk otak-otak bakar, dan 3 tusuk kentang gulung" pesan Kyungsoo pada penjaga kedai makanan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo, aku mau aku mau!" Baekhyun berseru riang dengan mata berbinar.

"tolong buatkan 2 porsi" penjaga kedai itu kembali mengangguk mengiyakan pesanan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu membawa langkah nya pada kedai minuman beraneka rasa.

"aku ingin rasa coklat satu!" pesan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin yang strawberry!" Baekhyun kembali ikut berseru sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas, memang Baekhyun akan membayar nya sendiri tapi apakah anak itu tidak bisa memesan sendiri?

"baiklah, tolong buatkan rasa strawberry juga"

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk selagi pesanan mereka berdua di buat, untungnya kedai makanan dan kedai minuman itu berseberangan jadi memudahkan mereka untuk mengambil pesanan mereka nanti nya.

"Kyungsoo, kau akan memainkan permainan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kaki yang terayun, ia tersenyum saat melihat tempat permainan yang kemarin Chanyeol mainkan. Ah! Dia jadi ingat kekasih kakak nya itu.

"entahlah, waktu itu aku hanya melihat wahana-wahana nya saja belum melihat permainan nya. Kau tau sendiri dengan keponakan ku, dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu wahana sedikit pun"

"jadi kau dan keponakan mu sudah mencoba semua wahana disini?!" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, hebat sekali sahabat nya itu, pikir nya.

"bukan aku, hanya keponakan ku saja. Aku hanya menunggu nya selagi ia mencoba semua wahana"

"eih ku kira kau juga ikut mencoba nya"

"kau tau aku paling tidak suka naik wahana. Rasanya hanya membuang-buang uang tanpa mendapatkan apapun"

"tapi memang nya kau tidak bosan menunggu keponakan mu mencoba semuanya?"

"tidak, aku menunggu sambil baca komik dan mendengarkan lagu" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, pantas saja tidak bosan ternyata dia membawa komik! Kyungsoo itu sangat suka baca komik, jadi tidak heran dia sangat menikmati waktu nya menunggu keponakan nya itu.

"tapi tetap saja pasti menyenangkan bisa mencoba wahana itu" Baekhyun berujar lirih. Kyungsoo yang sudah paham akan pembicaraan Baekhyun hanya menghela napas.

"hei tidak ada yang seru dengan wahana itu, lebih seru jika kau mencoba banyak permainan yang menantang disini!" dan setelah itu pesanan minuman mereka telah siap begitu juga dengan pesanan makanan mereka.

"kita nikmati ini dulu! Setelah itu, kita coba semua permainan yang ada disini!" oh Kyungsoo dengan semangat kemenangan nya. Baekhyun heran, Kyungsoo mudah menghabiskan uang nya hanya untuk mencoba permainan yang ada disini. Tetapi aneh nya, uang pemuda itu rasanya tidak pernah habis. Meski ia tahu Kyungsoo sangat pandai menghemat uang, tetapi jika sudah asik dengan segala permainan yang ada ia berasa lupa apa itu arti hemat.

Apalagi jika lelaki itu sudah menginjak kaki nya di game center, percayalah bahkan nyamuk pun enggan mengganggu Kyungsoo. Untuk itu, Baekhyun sangat menjauhi Kyungsoo pada game center, jika tidak lelaki itu akan lupa pulang! Beruntung Kyungsoo tipikal yang jika tidak ada yang mengajak pergi maka ia tidak akan mau.

Usai melahap semua jajanan mereka, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mulai menjelajahi segala permainan yang ada.

Lain Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, lain lagi dengan Luhan dan Jongdae yang seperti remaja gila menaiki wahana rollercoaster.

"Aku bersumpah akan muntah setelah ini!!" Luhan berteriak, wajah nya sudah pucat pasi menahan mual yang berada di perut nya, sedangkan Jongdae hanya tertawa lepas merasa ide nya kali ini mampu membuat Luhan kapok. Heh salahkan saja pemuda China itu yang menantang nya.

Dan benar saja usai turun dari wahana tersebut, Luhan memuntahkan isi perut nya, pandangan nya terasa kabur namun beruntung ia tidak pingsan. Jongdae hanya tertawa melihat keadaan sahabat nya. Dia langsung menyeret Luhan untuk duduk di kedai yang menjual air mineral.

"heh payah!" cibir nya, jika Luhan sedang dalam kondisi fit ia bersumpah akan menendang teman nya yang satu itu.

"ayo pulang" Luhan mengernyit saat mulut nya terasa aneh sehabis muntah, lalu ia menegak air mineral yang setidaknya sedikit membantu kondisi nya saat ini.

"kita tunggu dua tuyul itu! Kau tau kan Kyungsoo seperti apa"

"bilang pada nya kalau aku pingsan!"

"ku harap kau pingsan dan akan ku buang kau ke Sungai Han"

"sialan!"

Jongdae pun menelepon Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap mengomel karna acara nya di ganggu, namun saat mendengar Jongdae mengatakan bahwa Luhan pingsan, lelaki bermarga D.O itu langsung terburu mengajak Baekhyun menuju tempat Jongdae dan Luhan saat ini.

"Dimana Luhan?!" tanya nya panik, napas nya terengah akibat berlari begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang tersengal dengan berbagai macam mainan yang di dapat.

"aku disini dan ayo kita pulang!" Luhan menyeret langkah nya sesekali terhuyung, meninggalkan ketiga teman nya yang menatap nya bingung.

"kau bilang dia pingsan?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae penuh selidik, yang ditatap langsung berlari menyusul Luhan. Tentunya Jongdae tak ingin kena amukan oleh lelaki itu.

"Kyungie! Bawakan mainan nya!" Baekhyun menyerahkan mainan yang di dapat oleh Kyungsoo lalu pergi menyusul langkah kedua teman nya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggeram. Sudah belum menyelesaikan semua permainan nya, sekarang ditambah ia ditinggal dengan berbagai macam mainan dari hasil kerja keras nya. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo!

.

.

.

 **Isn't boring chapter??**

 **Oh iya, kmrin ada yang tanya, kenapa namanya Kevin? Um gmna ya, waktu ngebayangin ff ini nama Kevin plus karakter dan profesi nya langsung ke bayang gitu ㅠ.ㅠ mungkin karakter nya sedikit mirip sama kris, cuma pengen aja namanya kevin wkwkwk**

 **Trus juga buat penggunaan kata Hyung, dari awal sebelum buat ini tuh aku pengen banget buat ff yang gak begitu baku jadinya aku pakai kata 'kakak' karna kalo menurut aku kata 'hyung' itu baku wkwkw gak jls emg pemikiran gua :v juga pengen ngurangin kata kata dari bahasa korea, pengen full Indo gitu gak di aduk aduk. Jadi kalau misalnya kalian gak nyaman, I'm sorry ㅠ.ㅠ**

 **Oh iya aku gak tau juga karakter baekhyun disini terlalu manja apa gmana. Aku minta maaf kalo masih ada kekurangan dalam ff ini yang bikin kalian gak nyaman. Maap ya gaes**

 **Makasih buat yang selalu dan udah review, lup u gaes!!**


	4. chapter 4

Siapa di antara kalian yang menyukai hari Jumat? Baekhyun termasuk salah satunya. Well, ada beberapa alasan mengapa ia menyukai hari Jumat, yang pertama pelajaran pada hari Jumat lebih sedikit dan lebih ringan di bandingkan hari yang lainnya dan yang kedua pada hari Jumat sekolah nya akan pulang lebih awal dan itu sangat menguntungkan.

Dan pukul 2 dia sudah sampai di rumah dengan tubuh yang merebah sepenuhnya pada sofa. Baekhyun cukup merasa kantuk hari ini jadi ia akan memutuskan untuk tidur sampai jam 5 nanti. Namun, niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan karna terdengar ketukan pada pintu rumah nya. Dengan mata yang sudah 5 watt ia beranjak menuju pintu demi membukakan pintu pada tamu sialan nya yang tidak mengerti kondisi matanya saat ini.

Ceklek!

"Hmm" Baekhyun bersandar pada daun pintu dengan mata tertutup, tidak peduli pada tamu nya yang kini menatap nya dengan bibir terkulum menahan gemas.

"lucu nya"

Deg!

Suara itu?

Kelopak mata Baekhyun langsung terbuka dengan semangat, matanya melebar dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kak Kevin?!!" Baekhyun memekik dengan mata berbinar.

Baiklah, Baekhyun akan mencabut kata-kata perihal tamu sialan nya, karna saat ini tamu yang datang adalah tamu kesayangan nya.

"mengantuk hm?" Kevin mengusap pipi gembil Baekhyun sayang, matanya teduh memandang ke arah yang lebih muda.

Sontak pipi Baekhyun langsung merah merona dengan bibir tipis nya yang dia kulum. Kepalanya menggeleng malu dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk.

"tidak kok"

Sungguh Baekhyun sangat malu saat ini!

"hei mana pelukan selamat datang nya"

Ah sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan suara berat bercampur lembut ini! Dengan tak tahu malu, dia langsung menubruk tubuh tegap yang lebih tinggi. Mengusak wajah nya pada dada bidang Kevin, mencoba mencuri aroma yang menguar alami dari tubuh lelaki tinggi itu.

"aku merindukan Kakak" Baekhyun mencicit, suaranya semakin terendam dengan wajah yang terbenam di dada Kevin.

Lelaki yang masih dengan seragam pilot nya terkekeh, ia mengusak rambut yang lebih muda gemas.

"Kakak juga merindukan Baekhyun"

"hei tidak mau menyuruh Kakak masuk?" Kevin tertawa saat melihat raut cemberut Baekhyun, tanpa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dia langsung menggenggam tangan lentik tersebut untuk membawa nya masuk ke dalam.

Apakah Baekhyun pernah bilang bahwa dia sangat lemah melihat lelaki itu memakai seragam pilot nya? Karna demi wajah cantik nya, Kevin berjuta kali lipat lebih tampan dan berkharisma saat memakai seragam kebanggaan nya itu!

Lihatlah proposal tubuh nya, sangat sempurna! Bagaimana cara dia menggambarkan sosok lelaki itu?

Baiklah, Baekhyun akan mencoba mendeskripsikan lelaki kesayangan nya itu!

Kevin memiliki tinggi sekitar 190 cm, kaki nya sangat jenjang dengan urat yang menghiasi betis seksi nya - Baekhyun memperhatikan nya saat Kevin memakai jeans pendek!- Kevin juga memiliki bulu di kaki nya namun tidak begitu lebat. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan dengan tatanan yang selalu menampilkan jidat nya yang seolah ingin di kecup, matanya berwarna abu kelam namun Baekhyun menyukai nya, hidung nya sangat mancung bagai perosotan anak paud, bibir nya sangat seksi jika kalian ingin tau. Terlebih jakun nya yang begitu menggoda, tubuh nya sangat atletis dengan bahu lebar, dada bidang dan perut yang telah berbentuk. Dia benar-benar lelaki sempurna.

Wanita bahkan pria pun rela mengantri demi menjadi kekasih atau bahkan simpanan lelaki itu. Hei Baekhyun pun juga mau!

Dia sudah menjadi lelaki yang mapan dan mandiri. Baekhyun jadi tidak kuat jika membayangkan dia akan menjadi masa depan lelaki itu kelak, pasti masa depan nya akan sangat bahagia dan terjamin tentunya.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dan sungguh Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan diri nya saat ini juga karna keadaan sofa benar-benar kacau, beberapa bantal sofa tergeletak di lantai, tas sekolah nya berserakan, ponsel beserta earphone yang juga ikut berhamburan. Ah ini memalukan!

Kevin hanya terkekeh sambil membantu Baekhyun memunguti barang yang berserakan. Lalu, lelaki tampan itu memandang Baekhyun yang terus menunduk.

"hei tidak apa. Lain kali taruh barang-barang mu di tempat nya dulu baru beristirahat. Kau bahkan belum mengganti seragam mu" Baekhyun semakin menunduk, dia tahu dia salah. Dan dia juga tahu bahwa Kevin tidak menyukai orang yang menaruh barang sembarangan karna lelaki itu teramat disiplin.

"maaf" cicitnya, lalu dapat ia rasakan usapan lembut di rambut nya membuat Baekhyun lantas mendongak.

"gantilah seragam mu dulu" Baekhyun langsung mengangguk patuh, ia mengambil ponsel, earphone beserta tas sekolah nya dan membawa nya ke dalam kamar nya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun kembali dengan kaos dan celana bahan selutut. Ia tersenyum pada Kevin yang sedang menatap nya.

"Kenapa Kakak belum mengganti seragam?" Baekhyun bertanya usai mendudukan dirinya di sofa tepat di samping Kevin.

"sehabis dari bandara Kakak langsung ke sini, niatnya ingin mengajak mu ke rumah Kakak. Oh dimana Baekhee?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dengan bibir menahan senyum lalu saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Kevin, dahi nya mengerut bingung.

"Kak Baekhee? Memangnya Kak Baekhee hari ini pulang?" matanya mengerjap ke arah Kevin yang juga menatap nya bingung.

"hari ini Baekhee pulang, tapi setahu Kakak dia pulang lebih awal. Kakak kira dia sudah di rumah"

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu, ia pikir Kak Baekhee belum sampai di rumah karna saat ia pulang sekolah tadi pun rumah masih dalam keadaan terkunci.

"tidak, Kak Baekhee belum sampai di rumah"

"ah mungkin dia mampir ke tempat lain"

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan pulang hari ini?" lelaki dengan mata bulat menghiasi wajah nya, menatap kesal ke arah wanita yang kini hanya tersenyum.

"mungkin sedikit kejutan?"

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas sambil memperhatikan wanita yang kini sedang menyesap latte nya.

"tidak biasanya kau langsung menemui ku" memang benar, ini baru pertama kali nya Baekhee langsung menemui Chanyeol sehabis dari bandara. Biasanya wanita itu akan langsung menemui adik nya.

"hmm, tidak apa. Aku juga yakin Kak Kevin pasti sudah menemui adik ku dulu"

'Ah nama itu lagi', pikir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, ayo ku antar kau ke rumah" Chanyeol mengambil jas nya di sandaran kursi, ngomong-ngomong mereka saat ini sedang berada di kantin perusahaan Chanyeol.

"hum?? Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Tidak biasanya"

Chanyeol terdiam kikuk mendapat respon seperti itu.

"entahlah, mungkin karna aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan. Lagi pula kau harus bersih-bersih, aku tahu tubuh mu pasti tidak nyaman" Chanyeol masih setia berdiri dengan tangan memegang jas nya, lelaki itu terus menatap wanita yang kini tampak berpikir.

"umm, jika aku bersih-bersih, apa itu tanda nya kita akan kencan?"

"hah?"

"ayolah Chanyeol.. Kau tau kan nanti malam'malam sabtu?? Ayo kita jalan!"

Terdengar helaan napas dari Chanyeol, ia mengusap wajah nya lelah.

"Ayolah Baekhee, kebanyakan orang akan pergi kencan pada malam minggu"

"apa bedanya?!" Baekhee tampak mengelak. "malam minggu ataupun malam sabtu sama saja! Ayolah Chanyeol"

Kali ini Chanyeol menghela napas lebih berat.

"baiklah akan ku usahakan"

.

.

Kevin dan Baekhyun terpaksa menunggu Baekhee pulang terlebih dulu, karna Baekhyun sudah terbiasa menyambut Kakak nya itu. Dan kali ini sungguh tidak biasa karna Baekhee tidak pulang menemui nya dulu. Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang cemberut sambil menonton layar tv dan Kevin yang sibuk dengan ponsel mahal nya, mungkin mengecek jadwal penerbangan nya atau entahlah.

"Kenapa Kak Baekhee tidak pulang bareng Kak Kevin saja!" Baekhyun masih mengeluarkan protes nya, padahal jelas-jelas sosok Baekhee tidak ada di sana.

"hei sudahlah, mungkin ada urusan yang harus Baekhee urus." dan Kevin terpaksa mandi dan berganti pakaian di rumah Baekhyun dengan berbekal pakaian sisa di koper nya.

Baekhyun bersedekap dada, merasa sebal kali ini akan respon lelaki itu. Entahlah mood nya sedang buruk dan perasaan ingin di bela muncul.

Harus nya Kak Kevin ikut menyalahkan Kak Baekhee! Dumel Baekhyun pada batin nya.

Dan selang beberapa menit, pintu depan terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita bertubuh model dengan sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi di belakang nya.

"Baekhyunie!!" Baekhee memekik sambil berlari ke arah adik nya, namun saat hendak memeluk adik nya yang ia dapat hanyalah dengusan yang terdengar lucu dari adik satu-satu nya. Baiklah Baekhee rasa adik nya merajuk kali ini.

"Hei mana pelukan selamat datang nya!" Baekhee ikut cemberut saat adik nya malah memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak mau! Kak Baekhee sekarang sudah tidak memprioritaskan Baekhyun lagi!" bibir nya semakin maju, namun ketahuilah 2 pria dewasa di sana sibuk mati-matian menahan gemas, sedangkan satu-satu nya sosok wanita di sana hanya terkekeh pelan.

"baiklah maafkan Kakak oke? Kakak ada urusan yang harus di urus dulu tadi"

"urusan penting?" Baekhyun mulai menatap Kakak nya dan saat matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah belakang Baekhee, ia menemukan Chanyeol di sana yang juga sedang menatap nya. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, kalau mereka sempat bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

"hum ya mungkin bisa di katakan seperti itu"

"jadi urusan penting itu menemui Kak Chanyeol? Jadi Kak Chanyeol lebih penting dari Baekhyun?!" nada nya terdengar tidak suka membuat Baekhee mendadak panik.

"kau mengenal Chanyeol? Astaga! Baiklah-baiklah Kakak mengaku salah. Jadi maafkan Kakak, oke?" dan perkataan Baekhee hanya di balas dengusan.

Tak lama Kevin bangkit dari duduk nya dan secara tak langsung menginterupsi perdebatan adik-kakak itu.

"Baekhyun! Kakak pamit pulang dulu, mendadak ada urusan pekerjaan" Kevin menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan, kini pandangan nya teralih pada Baekhee.

"aku titip barang-barang ku! Dan jangan lupa sepertinya akan ada rapat"

"serius? Rapat? Aish" dengus Baekhee dan di balas tawa kecil oleh Kevin. Lelaki itu pamit undur diri dan melenggang dari sana.

Baekhee mendadak lemas dan menatap Chanyeol memelas.

"kita tidak jadi kencan malam ini" ujar nya lesu yang mendapat senyuman dari Chanyeol.

"tidak apa, lebih baik kau istirahat dan bersiap untuk rapat nanti" Chanyeol kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis pada adik pacar nya itu.

Baekhyun tersentak untuk beberapa saat karna mendapat senyuman manis dari pacar kakak nya secara mendadak.

"baiklah, kau ingin langsung pulang?" Baekhee mendudukan diri nya di sofa dan menatap Chanyeol yang mengangguk.

"masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku urus, aku kembali ke kantor ya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dibalas anggukan lesu dari Baekhee.

"Kak Chanyeol mau Baekhyun antar sampai depan?" Baekhyun menawarkan diri karna merasa Kakak nya itu tidak bangkit dari sofa untuk mengantar Chanyeol. Hei tidak sopan jika kau membiarkan tamu mu pulang tanpa di antar! Setidaknya antarlah sampai pintu depan, bukan begitu?

"boleh jika Baekhyun tidak keberatan" Chanyeol memberikan kode pada Baekhee yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia akan pulang, dan Baekhee hanya menutup mata dan mengangguk kecil.

Lalu Chanyeol mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun sampai pintu depan.

"hati-hati, Kak!" seru Baekhyun sambil terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai memasuki mobil. Chanyeol menampilkan jari jempol nya dan memberikan senyuman sebelum tubuh nya hilang di dalam mobil hitam mewah nya.

.

.

Sabtu sialan! Kerja kelompok sialan! Teman-teman sialan! Aish benar-benar sial! Oke, hari Sabtu yang menyebalkan karna ada kerja kelompok untuk ujian praktek seni budaya, kumpul pada pagi hari dan bagus sekali kerja kelompok selesai jam 4 sore! Apa kalian berpikir bahwa sudah selesai? Tentu saja belum! Mereka masih membutuhkan ending yang membuat pecah suasana dan rasanya feel mereka juga belum terlalu dapat. Kenapa belum selesai juga? Itu semua sebab Luhan! Salahkan dia telat 2 jam dan datang-datang di rumah Kyungsoo mengeluh sakit perut karna belum makan, jadilah mereka sibuk memasak karna Ibu Kyungsoo sedang pergi jadi anak nya lah yang memasak. Selesai makan bukannya langsung kerja, Luhan malah chatingan dengan kekasih nya dengan beralasan memberikan waktu sejenak agar makanan nya turun ke perut nya dengan lancar dan selamat, hell!! Lalu setelah 1 jam menunggu, Luhan malah mempunyai masalah pada pencernaan nya. Bagus! Semakin lama, maka semakin bagus pula menyiksa Baekhyun! Sialan. Dan akhirnya pukul 12 siang mereka baru membuat konsep dan sedikit gerakan. Mereka berniat menyanyi dengan tambahan gerakan ala-ala Boy Band Korea jaman sekarang. Tetapi karna mereka menginginkan konsep yang wow, jadilah mereka mengatur siasat lagu apa yang di nyanyikan dan membuat gerakan yang bisa memecah suasana. Dan pukul 4 sore mereka terpaksa menyudahi acara kerkom mereka. Dan Baekhyun langsung pamit pertama meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo.

Dan disinilah dia, di depan halte yang cukup jauh dari rumah nya. Dan mau tau apa yang lebih sial? Dia belum mengisi T-Money nya dan sialnya dia tidak membawa dompet! Saldo saat berangkat ke rumah Kyungsoo ternyata adalah saldo terakhir nya. Astaga bagaimana dia pulang sekarang? Dia tidak mungkin mengirim pesan pada Kakak nya, yang ada Kakak nya itu khawatir dan Baekhyun yakin Kakak nya itu sibuk di rumah. Baekhyun tidak berharap lebih pada Kak Kevin karna lelaki itu mempunyai jadwal penerbangan yang padat dan Baekhyun rasa Kevin harus butuh banyak istirahat. Bagaimana ini? Sudah 45 menit dia hanya duduk diam di halte tanpa tau harus melakukan apa! Dia mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo bahkan menelepon nya, tetapi anak itu tidak menjawab sama sekali. Luhan? Mana bisa di andalkan. Jongdae? Lelaki berisik itu tidak ada guna nya, yang ada dia hanya memberi omelan pada Baekhyun.

Apa sebaiknya dia memesan taksi online dan membayar di rumah? Tapi Baekhyun belum pernah menggunakan jasa taksi online sebelum nya! Dan dia cukup parno aish!

Dan disaat genting seperti ini, perut nya keroncongan. Memang ada restoran di dekat sini, tapi mau bayar dengan apa jika kau tidak membawa sepeser uang pun?

Arah rumah nya memang tidak sulit, hanya tinggal mengikuti 4 halte dari sini, dan menyeberang lalu berbelok ke kanan dan ikuti jalan terus sampai kau benar-benar gempor. Yang benar saja!

Mendadak harapan akan Chanyeol muncul, tapi dia bahkan tidak memiliki nomor lelaki itu. Mengharapkan lelaki itu ada di depan mata tiba-tiba? Hei kau pikir ini cerita dalam novel. Tidak ada yang seperti itu, yang ada dirinya terpaksa jalan. Dan jika Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat maka ia terpaksa memesan taksi online. Sudah dibilang dia parno kalau memesan taksi online! Karna banyak sekali modus penjahat sebagai driver taksi online jaman sekarang.

Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak, memantapkan dalam hati kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mulai mengambil langkah, di dalam hati nya ia terus bergumam bahwa ini tidak akan sulit. Langkah demi langkah ia ambil dan jarak yang dia tempuh sudah cukup jauh dari halte tadi, dia cukup lelah namun Baekhyun tetap memaksakan langkah nya. Dan tepat saat ia melewati parkiran restoran, sebuah mobil yang hendak parkir mendadak berhenti. Baekhyun menatap mobil itu dengan alis terangkat. Memperhatikan seseorang yang mendadak keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri nya.

"Baekhyun?"

Astaga sepertinya malaikat penolong memang benar-benar ada!

.

.

.

 **HWHWHW GILA DONG GUA MABOK AMA MOMENT CHANBAEK!! Berkah banget malem jumat gua kmrn :v**

 **DAN MAKASIH BUAT YANG SELALU DAN UDAH REVIEW LUP LUP 3**


	5. chapter 5

Baekhyun menatap lelaki tampan itu dengan pandangan mengernyit bingung, seperti kenal namun tidak ingat siapa lelaki itu.

"kau sedang apa disini?" lelaki dengan kemeja biru itu memegang pundak nya.

"uhm, Paman siapa?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, sesekali bibirnya sedikit di majukan karna gagal mengingat siapa lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki di hadapan nya tertawa ringan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Aku Oh Sehun, teman kelas kakak mu Baekhee. Dulu aku lumayan sering berkunjung ke rumah mu" jelas sosok tersebut, Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap langit sore di atas nya, dengan bibir yang ia gigit, Baekhyun mencoba mengingat sosok tersebut dalam memori nya.

"OOHHHH, Kakak tampan ya?" tebak Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu tertawa cukup keras.

"astaga, kau masih ingat saja panggilan itu"

"hehehe, iya dong. Dari dulu Kakak tetap sama, masih sama tampan nya. Malahan, sekarang lebih tampan" Baekhyun tersipu saat mengucapkan nya membuat Sehun gemas dan mengusak puncak kepala lelaki itu.

"kau sedang apa disini?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaan nya.

Seakan baru mengingat sesuatu, Baekhyun menatap nya dengan pandangan hampir menangis.

"Kakak!! Aku tidak bisa pulaaangg" jerit nya frustasi, kaki nya di hentak saat merasa pegal di kaki nya kembali menyerang.

Sehun mengernyit.

"Kenapa tidak bisa pulang? Memang nya kau habis dari mana?"

"aku habis kerja kelompok dan saldo _T-Money_ ku habis! Aku tidak bawa dompet!" bibir nya mengerucut, matanya masih berkaca-kaca seolah minta di kasihani.

"kau sudah makan?" Sehun bertanya yang lain, mungkin ia sudah memikirkan rencana untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban nya. Membuat Sehun menghela napas, dan menarik tangan itu untuk mendekati restoran tadi.

"Kita mau makan?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kakak yang traktir?"

Dan Sehun kembali mengangguk. Baekhyun memekik girang di dalam hati, akhirnya perutnya akan segera di isi.

Sebelum melangkah memasuki restoran, Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobil nya kepada petugas bermaksud meminta petugas itu untuk memarkirkan mobil nya.

Usai memesan makanan mereka, Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan geli.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa siswa kelas 3 SMA tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sendiri" ujar nya berusaha agar tidak tertawa. Seketika Baekhyun merengut tak suka.

"kalau _T-Money_ ku tidak habis dan aku bawa dompet, pasti aku akan pulang sendiri!" sungut nya tidak terima yang hanya di balas anggukan dari Sehun pertanda tak ingin membuat anak itu semakin merajuk.

Pelayan restoran itu datang, membawa pesanan kedua nya. Sehun menata makanan yang ada, dan menyerahkan sepiring spaghetti kepada Baekhyun.

"makanlah! Kau terlihat sangat lapar" ujar Sehun yang dengan antusias Baekhyun mengangguk. Anak itu mulai mengambil garpu nya dan mengaduk spaghetti dengan bumbu yang dapat membuat siapapun meneteskan liur mereka.

Sehun terkekeh melihat anak itu yang tampak menyantap makanan tersebut dengan lahap. Lelaki dewasa itu mengambil cangkir kopi nya lalu menyeruput nya sebentar.

 _Drrrtt.. Drrtt_

Tepat ketika cangkir itu di letakkan, ponsel nya bergetar dengan nama seseorang sebagai penelpon terlihat di layar persegi nya yang ia letakan di samping cangkir kopi nya. Sehun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"aku sedang makan"

"dengan Baekhyun"

"hmm" Sehun melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menatap nya sejak nama anak itu tersebut di dalam percakapan telepon nya. Lalu, panggilan tersebut berakhir dengan Sehun yang memasukkan ponsel nya ke dalam saku celana bahan nya. Ia menatap Baekhyun sesaat dan entah kenapa lelaki itu tertawa kecil dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Baekhyun menatap nya dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah.

"kau habiskan saja makanan nya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Masih ada urusan di kantor" ucapan Sehun membuat mata sipit Baekhyun membola. Dengan susah payah anak itu menelan kunyahan nya.

"lalu siapa yang akan membayar makanan nya? Kakak'kan tau kalau aku tidak bawa uang! Lalu aku akan pulang dengan siapa? Kakak'kan juga tau kalau _T-Money_ ku habis!!" celoteh Baekhyun tidak terima.

Sehun terkekeh sebentar.

"tenang saja, kau tidak akan menanggung bayaran untuk makanan nya dan kau juga akan pulang dengan selamat. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menghabiskan makanan mu, oke?" Baekhyun mengerjap, berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Sehun pergi begitu saja dari hadapan nya, membuat Baekhyun mulai gelisah dan menatap ponsel nya merana. Apa ia harus menggadaikan ponsel nya?

Dengan pundak yang turun, Baekhyun kembali melahap makanan nya. Tidak peduli siapa yang akan bayar dan bagaimana ia pulang, yang terpenting ia mengisi perut nya sekarang.

Setelah spaghetti super lezat itu ia habiskan, Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar dan meminum jus strawberry nya lalu mulai menikmati dessert yang tadi ia pesan.

Baru saja ia menyuapkan puding lembut itu pada mulutnya, seseorang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di hadapan nya, menempati tempat Sehun duduk tadi.

Mata sipit nya mendadak membola, terkejut bukan main hingga ia lupa untuk menarik kembali sendok puding pada mulut mungil nya, menarik kekehan dari lelaki di hadapan nya.

"Lucu nya" ujar suara bass tersebut. Bahkan hanya dengar suaranya saja Baekhyun sudah bergetar.

"K-kak Ch-Chanyeol?!"

"Kenapa?" dengan santai Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan nya yang ia letakkan pada meja dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat orang yang di tatap meleleh seketika.

"t-tidak!" Baekhyun menunduk malu dengan rona merah pada pipi nya. Sial! Kenapa ia harus berdebar dengan pipi memerah hanya karna di tatap seperti itu?!

"kau sudah selesai makan nya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melirik makanan yang ada pada meja, hampir semua sudah habis hanya tersisa jus dan pudding yang masih belum tandas dan juga secangkir kopi yang sudah mendingin.

"uhum" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tangan yang terus memilin ujung baju nya, sungguh kenapa ia harus gugup seperti ini?!

Chanyeol terlihat melambai pada seseorang di ujung sana, membuat Baekhyun menoleh untuk mencari tahu dan ternyata Chanyeol memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mendekat.

"hitung semua nya" usai berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol merogoh dompet kulit nya di saku celana yang Baekhyun tidak yakin seberapa tebal dompet tersebut. Baekhyun memperhatikan lelaki itu yang tampak mengeluarkan kartu kredit dan menyerahkan nya pada pelayan tersebut. Pelayan itu pergi untuk menggesek kartu yang nominal nya Baekhyun tidak dapat pikirkan, pasti di belakangnya terdapat banyak angka 0 disana. Memikirkan nya saja membuat Baekhyun bergidik antara ngeri dan kagum, mungkin.

Tidak lama, pelayan itu kembali untuk menyerahkan kartu Chanyeol beserta struk pembayaran. Chanyeol menerima nya, dan memasukkan kartu nya kembali dengan santai.

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun sebentar.

"baiklah, ayo!" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduk nya, dan spontan membuat Baekhyun ikut berdiri namun dengan wajah bingung nya.

"memangnya mau kemana?" mata nya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Chanyeol berdecak gemas, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun agar anak itu mengikuti langkah nya.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat langkah nya di bawa pada mobil hitam mewah yang terlihat sangat jantan. Apa mobil dengan pemilik nya harus sama-sama jantan?

.

.

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menyetir mobil mewah nya, memperhatikan jakun lelaki itu yang naik-turun saat lelaki itu menelan saliva nya.

"kita akan kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"ke rumah mu. Bukankah kau tidak bisa pulang?"

Mendadak Baekhyun tersipu malu. Astaga, sungguh memalukan saat kau tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sendiri!

"terimakasih!" cicitnya.

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali pokus pada jalanan di depan.

"untuk apa?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya, merasa gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"hmm, karena Kakak sudah membayar makanan ku dan mengantar aku pulang. Kak Chanyeol terimakasih!" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile nya yang beruntung Chanyeol tidak melewatkan pemandangan indah itu.

Hampir saja Chanyeol akan menginjak rem nya mendadak, jika tidak langsung tersadar bahwa hal itu bisa saja menyebabkan kecelakaan.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar lalu mengangguk ringan.

"bukan masalah"

Tentu saja bukan masalah! Dia kan punya banyak uang, jadi itu bukanlah masalah! -pikir Baekhyun

"apa Kakak juga ingin bertemu dengan Kak Baekhee di rumah?" Baekhyun bertanya, mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa Chanyeol mau mengantar nya pulang.

"jika Baekhee ada, tidak masalah"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi nya, merasa ada yang aneh akan jawaban Chanyeol. Namun, ia memilih untuk memainkan ponsel nya saja.

.

Kedua nya melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah Baekhyun usai memarkirkan mobil Chanyeol dengan baik.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Chanyeol mengikuti sambil terus memperhatikan langkah anak itu yang kemudian terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini sedang terpaku pada sepatu kets hitam di depan pintu, saat hendak menanyakan, suara Baekhyun telah memotong nya terlebih dahulu dengan lekingan cempreng nya.

"Kak Keviinnn!!" anak itu terburu buka pintu dan masuk begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam di depan pintu. Lalu setelahnya, Chanyeol menghela napas saat ia terlupakan begitu ada sosok Kevin di sini. Tidak sadar, lelaki itu mendengus sebal dan melangkah masuk ke dalam usai melepas sepatu kulit nya.

Dan pemandangan di ruang tamu, entah mengapa membuat perasaan nya gondok bukan main. Baekhyun dengan manja bergelayut pada lengan lelaki itu dan dengan tangan nya yang lain Kevin mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Kakak! Kakak! Ayo kita ke festival! Ini adalah hari terakhir festival itu! Pasti akan ada pertunjukan mewah!! Ayooo Kakaak!!" Baekhyun merengek saat Kevin hanya mengulum senyum nya.

"apapun untuk mu" mendengar jawaban seperti itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun memekik senang dan memeluk Kevin erat.

"Kakaak maaciww" wajah nya ia sembunyikan pada lengan Kevin yang keras berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipi nya.

"maaciw? Kata apa itu?" Kevin mengernyit saat tidak mengerti arti dari kata tersebut.

"Maaciww itu terimakasih hehehe" Baekhyun menyengir lebar saat melihat Kevin terkekeh tampan.

"aduh gemasnya" setelahnya pipi gembil Baekhyun di kerjai Kevin yang begitu gemas akan tingkah aneh remaja itu.

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya, hei yang tahu festival itukan dia duluan! Dengan malas, ia melangkah menduduki sofa single dan menatap bosan pada pajangan guci.

"Baekhyun, dia siapa?" Kevin bertanya saat melihat sosok yang sudah tak asing di matanya karna ia sering melihat lelaki itu bersama Baekhee.

Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melirik tak minat padanya. Tubuh Baekhyun menegak kembali dan memperkenalkan kedua lelaki itu.

"Kak Kevin, ini Kak Chanyeol pacarnya Kak Baekhee. Dan Kak Chanyeol, ini Kak Kevin" kedua lelaki itu berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, lalu berdehem sebelum menjabat tangan masing-masing.

"Kevin"

"Chanyeol"

"Kau kerja apa?" Kevin mencoba mencari topik agar suasana tidak canggung.

"Karyawan biasa" Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

Kevin hanya mengangguk.

"Kau. Kau kerja apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan alis yang terangkat saat menunjuk Kevin.

"Oh, supir biasa"

Chanyeol kini yang mengangguk mengerti.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap keduanya bingung. Mereka kenapa? Dan apa-apaan itu karyawan biasa dan supir biasa? Astaga!

Baekhyun berdehem membuat kedua pria dewasa di sana beralih menatap nya.

"umm, dimana Kak Baekhee?"

Baru Kevin hendak menjawab namun terhentikan saat sosok gadis muncul dari arah tangga.

"Princess in hereee!" teriak nya membuat ketiga lelaki di sana menoleh dengan kepala melongok ke arah belakang sofa.

"Kak Baekhee! Ayo kita ke festival! Baekhyun ingin ke festival dengan Kak Kevin! Kak Chanyeol juga akan ikut, iyakan Kak Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkedip-kedip memberikan kode agar lelaki itu mengiyakan ajakan nya. Pemikiran nya, jika Chanyeol ikut maka Baekhee akan ikut! Padahal, tanpa di suruh pun memang Chanyeol akan ikut.

Baekhee menatap ke arah Chanyeol meminta kebenaran dan kekasih nya itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"baiklah. Aku akan ganti pakaian dulu, oke?" Baekhee kembali lagi ke lantai atas yang di angguki adiknya dengan semangat.

"Baekhyun juga akan ganti pakaian!" anak itu segera berlari ke arah kamar nya meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang menggeleng melihat tingkah nya.

Mendadak suasana hening seketika, kedua lelaki tampan itu berdehem canggung karna merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Keduanya sama-sama berharap Baekhyun ataupun Baekhee cepat kembali dari urusan mengganti pakaian, meskipun keduanya menyadari hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kakak-beradik itukan terkenal dengan Ratu Byun, karna hanya mengganti pakaian saja lamanya seperti sidang kerajaan. Bahkan ratu istana pun kalah lama dengan kedua Kakak-beradik itu.

Sekitar setengah jam waktu yang di habiskan untuk menunggu kedua kakak-beradik yang katanya akan berganti pakaian meskipun fakta nya tidak hanya mengganti pakaian namun juga mempoles diri dengan berbagai macam alat kecantikan.

Keduanya datang, meskipun Baekhyun tiba lebih dulu karna kamar anak itu lebih dekat dengan ruang tamu. Anak itu memakai jeans yang panjang nya hanya sampai atas lutut, membalut sempurna paha nya yang berisi juga hoodie berwarna kuning cerah yang nampak kebesaran bahkan hampir menutupi celana jeans nya. Tetapi sungguh, anak itu benar-benar imut!! Bahkan polesan lipbalm dan riasan pada matanya membuat orang akan terasa betah berlama-lama menatap pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan malu-malu sambil melirik ke arah Kevin yang tidak berkedip matanya.

"Apa ini cocok untuk ku?" nadanya terdengar mencicit hingga rasanya mendekap anak itu bukanlah suatu hal yang salah.

"sangat cantik" gumam Kevin yang nyatanya tidak terdengar seperti gumaman.

Pipi gembil Baekhyun merona malu, tentu saja! Dia hanya bertanya apa _style_ nya cocok kali ini dengan dia tapi Kevin malah memuji nya berlebihan, membuat jantung nya ikut berdetak tak normal.

"terimakasih" cicit nya, lalu kepala anak itu menoleh saat mendengar bunyi ketukan pada lantai.

Dia melihat Baekhee dengan rok selutut yang pas di tubuhnya serta kemeja cerah membalut tubuh ramping nya. Di padukan dengan wedges dan tas mini yang tersampir rapi di bahu nya. Riasan nya sangat natural namun wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik dengan rambut yang sedikit di _curly_.

"Ayo! Semua sudah siapkan?" Baekhee memandangi satu persatu lelaki di sana juga dengan adiknya yang mengangguk semangat.

"tapi aku masih pakai pakaian kantor, apa tidak aneh?" Chanyeol bertanya saat ia melihat pakaian Kevin yang nampak seperti _style_ anak remaja. Sial! Pakaian kantornya pasti akan membuat dia terlihat tua!

"tidak apa! Kau selalu terlihat tampan!" Baekhee menjawab dengan jujur lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang di susul oleh Kevin setelah lelaki itu berujar bahwa akan pergi menggunakan mobil nya. Chanyeol mencibir di dalam hati, jika saja pergi dengan mobil nya pasti ia akan terlihat lebih keren.

Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun yang mengerjap padanya.

"apa?" bukan nya menjawab, anak itu malah mendekat hingga tersisa jarak 5 cm dari nya. Perlahan, jari lentik Baekhyun berada di pundak Chanyeol dan melepaskan jas mahal lelaki itu lalu menaruh nya di sofa. Baekhyun melepaskan dua kancing teratas kemeja putih Chanyeol dan sedikit membenarkan kerah nya. Lalu melepas kancing lengan kanan Chanyeol dan menarik nya sampai sebatas sikut begitu juga lengan kiri nya.

Merasa pekerjaan nya telah selesai, Baekhyun menepuk tangan nya seolah sedang membersihkan debu. Mundur beberapa langkah dengan jari telunjuk berada di dagu seolah sedang menilai.

"Nah! Kak Chanyeol jadi lebih tampan! Dan juga–"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum nya, mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun lalu berbisik di sana.

"Juga apa?" nadanya terdengar menggoda membuat pipi Baekhyun terlihat semakin merah begitu menyadari posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Seksi" Baekhyun langsung lari setelah mengucapkan nya, merasa benar-benar malu kali ini.

Sedangkan di belakang nya, Chanyeol mengikuti dengan kekehan seksi nya lalu bersiul seolah mendapat hadiah yang begitu memukau.

Saat Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu, ia mendapati Baekhee yang menunggu lalu mengunci pintu rumah nya. Pandangan nya ia pendar dan Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil Kevin tepat di samping kemudi.

"Ayo, Yeol!" Baekhee memasukan kunci rumah ke dalam tas mini nya lalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk berjalan bersamanya menuju mobil Kevin yang sudah siap untuk melaju.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang di belakang dengan suara musik dari Girl's Generation yang sudah di putar.

" _Nae mameul sarojamneun dancing!!_ _Geu hwaryeohan somssi~~_ " Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara emas nya dengan tangan dan kepala yang ikut bergerak mengikuti irama lagu tersebut. Membuat dua lelaki tampan terkekeh dan kakak nya yang cantik hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap fanboy adiknya.

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkat!"

"yeaaay!" Baekhyun berseru, bersamaan dengan mobil Kevin yang mulai melaju.

.

Sesuai dugaan di dalam pikiran mereka, area festival lebih padat dibandingkan sebelum nya, terdapat panggung musik yang menjadi salah satu penyebab mengapa hari ini begitu padat.

"Uhm, band musik mana yang kali ini tampil?" Baekhee bertanya sambil menyeruput Bubble Tea nya. Sesekali memainkan sedotan pada cup minuman nya.

"tidak tahu. Kau pikir aku penyelenggara nya?" Chanyeol sedikit mendengus, membuat gadis cantik itu terkekeh. Merasa sudah terbiasa dengan sikap jutek Chanyeol yang terkadang membuat nya jengkel. Tetapi, lelaki itu sebenarnya pria romantis yang manis.

"hei jangan merendah. Dulu'kan kau aktif di band kampus! Kau tidak mau tampil lagi?" Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Chanyeol untuk mendengus semakin kencang. Baekhee dengan sifat jahil nya adalah sesuatu yang Chanyeol hindari, karna itu terlihat begitu menyebalkan!

"ya!"

"Kak Chanyeol aktif di band kampus?" Baekhyun menyela tiba-tiba, mengerjap pada sepasang kekasih itu untuk menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan nya.

"uhum! Dan dia dulu yang paling populer dari anggota band lain nya! Kau belum lihat saja!" Baekhee tersenyum bangga, seolah memamerkan kepada adiknya itu bahwa kekasihnya sungguh menakjubkan.

"sungguh?! Kak Chanyeol, kenapa tidak tampil saja nanti?! Aku'kan penasaran" tanpa Baekhyun sadari, nada nya terdengar merengek dengan kepala mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi dari nya.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar, sedikit melirik Baekhee yang hanya menggeleng pasrah karna merasa terbiasa pada watak adiknya.

"tidak semudah itu Baekhyun, tentunya harus ada ijin dan lagipula semua nya pasti sudah di atur oleh pihak penyelenggara"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali menyusul Kevin yang berjalan jauh di depan.

"Maaf ya, adik'ku memang seperti itu" Baekhee menatap tidak enak pada Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol itu kekasih nya, tetapi tetap saja! Sikap Baekhyun tadi bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan baik. Bisa sajakan Chanyeol sakit hati atas perilaku adiknya?

"tidak apa, dia menggemaskan" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, berjalan bersama Baekhee dengan tangan yang merangkul gadis itu.

.

.

.

YUHUUU I'M HERE IN NEW YORK!

YES BIG DEAL!! Wkwkwk ngeliat tuh video bikin ketawa lagi.

Oke sumpah aku gak tau kalo di spungbub ada yang nama karakter ny Kevin, ngakak sumpah wkwkwk ngebayangin Kevin di spungbub bentukan ny macem ikan.

Oh iya mau ralat, soal tinggi nya Kevin aku baru nyadar sumpah kalau dia ketinggian :") dan baru sadar kalau jarak ny rada sedikit jauh ama ceye:") nanti ceye kalah tinggi kalah bangsadh :v

Oke di ralat jadi 190, yah beda dikit lah ya. Kevin itu blasteran jadi dia lebih tinggi dari orang korea biasa. Hwhw org korea ae tinggi tinggi bosq:")

Yang kmrin nebak ceye, kalian salah hwhwhw :v

 **MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG UDH REVIEW KEMARIN HWHWHW SARANGHAE~**


	6. chapter 6

Hari mulai beranjak malam. Matahari meninggalkan tempat nya di gantikan cahaya temaram bulan serta kerlipan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam di atas sana. Burung-burung sempat terlihat melintas dan terbang bersama sekawan nya untuk kembali menuju sarang.

Chanyeol dan Kevin terlihat mengantri pada stand makanan di ujung sana, karna sudah pukul 7 malam jadi para pengunjung mulai berantri untuk membeli makan malam.

Sedangkan Baekhee dengan adiknya yang menggemaskan sibuk menikmati cemilan pengganjal lapar selagi menunggu makan malam mereka tiba.

"Kakak! Ceritakan masa kuliah Kakak dengan Kak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menatap penuh harap pada Kakak nya sambil sibuk menikmati otak-otak ikan yang di tusuk.

Baekhee berpikir sebentar lalu meletakkan tusukan makanan nya pada kumpulan tusukan yang lain di atas meja. Gadis cantik itu berpikir sebentar sambil meminum bubble tea nya yang baru ia beli lagi.

"mmm~ apa ya. Banyak kenangan pada masa kuliah, ada tentang dosen, tugas menyebalkan-"

"ceritakan saja tentang Kakak dan Kak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menyela membuat Baekhee terkekeh sebentar.

"seharian mungkin tidak akan cukup, tapi pengalaman Kakak yang paling berkesan adalah saat Kakak tidak sengaja menabrak teman nya yang sedikit kesusahan membawa drum untuk di pindahkan dari ruang musik"

"sungguh?! Lalu bagaimana dengan drum nya? Apa rusak?! Apa teman nya terluka dan Kak Chanyeol marah?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan menggebu sambil terus menatap Baekhee yang tersenyum penuh arti saat mengingat kembali kenangan itu.

"ya, untung nya tidak rusak dan teman nya tidak terluka. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf, Kakak membelikan minuman di kantin kampus"

"untung saja, lalu Kak Chanyeol?"

"Aish! Dia yang paling menyebalkan! Teman nya tidak terluka tapi dia terus marah-marah dan terus mengulang kalimat yang sama _bagaimana kalau dia terluka? Siapa yang menggantikan nya sebagai posisi drummer hah?! Lalu kalau drum nya rusak, kau bisa ganti? Kalau sampai drum nya rusak, mau main apa dia nanti?!_ " Baekhee menirukan gaya Chanyeol pada saat itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa renyah hingga membentuk eyesmile nya yang cantik.

"Kak Chanyeol galak juga yah Baekhyun jadi takut" anak itu tetap saja tertawa meskipun dia berkata takut.

"hei kau tidak tahu saja, Drum itu sebenarnya memang akan di taruh di gudang dan memang sudah di gantikan yang baru dari pihak kampus! Dasar tengik!" dan tawa Baekhyun semakin lepas, entahlah dia hanya merasa kalau itu menggelikan.

Baekhee ikut tersenyum melihat adiknya tertawa selepas itu lalu menatap bubble tea nya dan dia pun ikut tertawa.

Tak lama kedua lelaki tampan yang tadi sedang mengantri untuk makanan mereka tiba. Chanyeol membawa dua piring nasi goreng kimchi dan Kevin membawa 2 mangkuk jjajangmyeon.

"ini dia pesanan nya~ silahkan di nikmati nona-nona" Chanyeol meletakkan satu piring nasi goreng kimchi untuk Baekhyun dan satu nya lagi untuk Baekhee.

"terima kasih!" Baekhee berseru namun Baekhyun merengut tak terima.

"Aku laki-laki Kak Chanyeol~! Dan aku juga tampan!!" Baekhyun mencebik lalu memakan nasi goreng nya dengan kesal.

"kau cantik!" Kevin berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun yang mana membuat rona di pipi anak itu terlihat.

Baekhee hanya tersenyum melihat nya dan mulai melahap makanan nya dengan anggun. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat sebelah seraya mengambil mangkuk jjajangmyeon nya yang ada di depan Kevin, mulai mengaduk mi nya asal dan melahap nya juga asal.

"eih, Kak Chanyeol! Itu belum rata mi nya!" Baekhyun memprotes saat Chanyeol melahap mi yang tampak masih polos belum terkena bumbu yang berwarna hitam.

"diakan memang aneh" Baekhee menyahut yang mendapat delikan dari Chanyeol.

"apa kalian ingin ayam madu? Aku melihat stand nya di sana! Aku juga akan membeli minuman, tunggu oke?" dua lelaki tampan mengangguk dan bocah lelaki yang mengacungkan jempol nya semangat.

"sini! Biar Baekhyun aduk'kan!" Baekhyun mengambil alih mangkuk beserta sumpit nya lalu mengaduk nya dengan telaten meskipun terlihat tak beraturan.

"ish begini saja tidak bisa!" Baekhyun mencibir sambil tetap pokus membuat bumbu hitam itu menyatu pada mi yang tampak mulai mekar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar tanpa peduli Kevin yang berdehem tak nyaman.

"nah sudah! Selamat makan Kak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kembali menyerahkan mangkuk beserta sumpit nya lalu memberikan senyuman manis nya pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali melahap nasi goreng kimchi nya.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Udara memang semakin dingin, tetapi pengunjung bahkan terlihat lebih ramai dari sebelum nya meskipun mayoritas orang dewasa. Bukan tidak ada alasan, semua karna band lokal yang akan tampil malam ini, mengisi puncak festival dengan lagu-lagu mereka. Bahkan gerombolan remaja seusia Baekhyun ikut memenuhi festival malam ini.

Kevin, Chanyeol, Baekhee beserta adiknya yang manis - Baekhyun, duduk pada bangku besi yang memanjang yang sebenarnya cukup untuk 5 orang.

"Serius deh, Baekhyun penasaran dengan band Kak Chanyeol sewaktu kuliah" seperti bermonolog dengan pandangan fokus ke arah panggung namun masih dapat didengar oleh ketiga orang dewasa di sana.

"biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial" meskipun berkata seperti itu, ada letupan-letupan kecil di dadanya yang entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol bangga terhadap diri nya sendiri.

"ish! Tetap saja Baekhyun ingin lihat dulu! Setelah itu baru Baekhyun akan berkomentar"

"umm, Kak Kevin kenapa tidak belajar saja dari Kak Chanyeol? Katanya dulu Kak Kevin ingin bisa bermain drum?" Baekhyun menoleh pada sebelah kiri nya, dimana Kevin berada tepat di samping kirinya. Di sebelah kanan nya terdapat Kakak nya yang cantik dan Chanyeol di sebelah kanan Kakaknya.

Kevin menoleh, menatap Baekhyun bingung.

Perhatian Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol yang sekarang ikut menoleh pada nya.

"Kak Chanyeol bisa bermain drum?" tanya nya penuh harap.

"Aku cukup ahli memainkan nya" ujar Chanyeol mantap yang langsung mendapat sorakan gembira dari bocah itu.

"Nah! Kalau begitu, Kak Kevin belajar saja dengan Kak Chanyeol! Bagaimana??" matanya penuh harap pada Kevin yang tampak menghela napas.

"itukan sudah lama, Baek. Lagipula, Kakak sudah tidak tertarik bermain alat musik, lebih asik bermain stir pesawat" Kevin sedikit menambahkan nada candaan di akhir kalimat nya.

Baekhyun merengut, merasa gagal melihat Kevin yang piawai bermain drum. Padahal di dalam imajinasinya itu terlihat sangat keren.

"ish! Memang nya apa bedanya dulu dengan sekarang" berdumel ria Baekhyun melipat tangan nya di dada dan terlihat merajuk.

"hei, Kakak saja jarang sekali mendapat cuti, bagaimana bisa latihan bermain drum huh?" Kevin menarik pundak sempit itu untuk bersandar pada dadanya, mengusap surai Baekhyun gemas.

"ambil saja cuti yang banyak!" tetap kekeuh dengan rajukan nya membuat Kevin semakin memeluk anak itu gemas.

"Baekhyun bisa bermain musik?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menarik dirinya dari rengkuhan Kevin, mengerjap sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Baekhyun bisa bermain piano dan sejenisnya, dan umm sedikit bisa bermain gitar" ucapnya sedikit ragu dengan tatapan seolah berpikir.

"benarkah? Siapa yang ajarkan?" Chanyeol sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas karna terhalang tubuh Baekkie yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"kalau piano Baekhyun sering berlatih sendiri. Tapi kalau gitar umm teman Kak Baekhee yang ajarkan" Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan wajahnya seolah berpikir untuk kalimat terakhir nya.

"siapa?" kini Baekhee yang mengalihkan pokus nya pada adiknya.

"Oh! KAKAK TAMPAN!!" Baekhyun memekik setelah mengingat kilas balik memori nya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"hah? Siapa itu Kakak tampan?" Chanyeol kini yang mengernyit bingung.

"Sehun, teman mu juga" Baekhee kembali pokus dengan ponselnya dan Baekhyun yang bertepuk tangan senang.

"Kak Sehun pintar sekali bermain gitar! Oh iya! Baekhyun bertemu Kak Sehun tadi!" Baekhyun kembali memekik riang. Jujur saja, diantara semua teman Kakaknya, Sehun lah yang menjadi kesukaan nya. Dia menyukai semua sifat dan kelebihan lelaki itu.

"oh, yang kau bilang cocok jadi adik, Kakak?" Kevin berkomentar dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Baekhyun.

"Iya! Yang-"

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapan nya saat sosok lelaki yang lebih mirip orang bule dari pada asli korea menghampiri mereka. Menatap bingung sosok itu namun saat Kevin beserta Kakaknya -Baekhee bangkit berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan sosok itu, Baekhyun pikir itu adalah teman Kevin juga Baekhee.

"Vernon!" Baekhee memekik dan memeluk lelaki itu disusul Kevin yang merangkul sosok itu.

"lama tidak berjumpa, bung!" Kevin beserta Baekhee tampak berbincang dan ijin untuk pergi sebentar.

"ish! Bahkan Kak Baekhee dan Kak Kevin tidak memperkenalkan Baekhyun!" bocah itu merengut. Hei siapa juga yang tidak ingin berkenalan dengan lelaki tampan!

"mungkin itu rekan kerjanya" Chanyeol sedikit bergeser mendekati Baekhyun.

"kau ingin tau tidak?" Chanyeol mencoba mendapat perhatian Baekhyun dengan membuat anak itu penasaran dan terbukti raut Baekhyun berubah seolah ingin tau sesuatu.

"tentang apa?" tanya nya polos.

"seseorang yang mengajarkan Sehun bermain gitar?" Chanyeol memelankan nadanya lalu menatap anak itu yang kini mengerjap bingung.

"Huh? Jadi, ada seseorang yang mengajarkan Kak Sehun bermain gitar sepandai itu?! Baekhyun juga ingin diajari bermain gitar!! Kakak! Beri tau Baekhyun sekarang juga! Cepat ish!" anak itu mulai menuntut jawaban pada Chanyeol dan semakin mendengus sebal saat lelaki tampan itu hanya terkekeh.

"mendekatlah, Kakak akan bisikan jawaban nya karna ini adalah rahasia" bagai mantra Baekhyun menyetujui nya dengan mendekatkan langsung diri nya pada Chanyeol dan mendekatkan telinga nya pada bibir Chanyeol.

"cepat beritahu Baekhyun jawaban nya!"

Chanyeol berdecak gemas akan keantusiasan bocah itu kemudian membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Kakak"

Hanya satu kata dan Baekhyun seketika blank. Berpikir sesaat sebelum terbelalak dengan pekikan khas nya.

"sungguh?! Kak Chanyeol yang mengajari Kak Sehun?!" Baekhyun menatap takjub pada Chanyeol yang bersedekap dada dan bibir yang tersenyum miring seolah itu bukanlah hal besar.

"untuk apa Kakak bohong"

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan merasa takjub akan kemampuan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya belum ia lihat secara langsung.

"lalu-lalu?! Alat musik apa lagi yang Kakak bisa?!" bola mata jernih nya sentiasa berbinar. Sungguh, Baekhyun menyukai lelaki yang pandai bermain musik, karna ia suka menyanyi jadi akan sengat sempurna bila pasangan nya nanti pandai bermain musik. Setidaknya bisa mengiringi suara indah nya nanti.

"Kakak bisa gitar termasuk gitar listrik, drum, keyboard-"

"Aaaaa~ Kak Chanyeool!! Ajari Baekhyun!" Baekhyun merengek sambil mengguncang bahu Chanyeol meminta lelaki itu untuk menuruti permintaan nya.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk menahan senyum lalu menoleh pada anak itu.

"apa?"

"yayaya? Ajari Baekhyun~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus mata puppy nya dan memajukan bibir nya yang sebenarnya cukup membahayakan bagi sebagian orang.

"Astaga! Kakak gemas!" Chanyeol menangkup pipi gembil nya lalu memainkan nya dengan gemas dan tanpa sadar dirinya mendekap Baekhyun erat-erat.

"jangan bertingkat terlalu lucu di hadapan Kakak" Chanyeol berujar, masih setia mendekap Baekhyun sambil memainkan surai anak itu.

"kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada polos dan menengadah menatap Chanyeol.

"karna kau sangat menggemaskan!" Chanyeol kembali mendekap anak itu lebih kuat dan aneh nya Baekhyun tidak merasa sesak malahan merasa lucu sehingga ia terkekeh.

"Baekhyun tidak selucu itu tau!" Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, meskipun ia mengenakan hoodie tapi dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendek dan ia merasa kedinginan pada area kaki nya.

"Kak Chanyeol!"

"hum?"

"Kaki Baekhyun kedinginan" bukan nya mendapat kehangatan, Baekhyun malah mendapat kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"siapa suruh pakai celana sedengkul!"

"ish! Baekhyunkan tidak tahu kalau sampai malam!" bibirnya mencebik, merasa kesal karna disalahkan. Namun seperkian detik matanya mengerjap saat Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki nya untuk di taruh di atas paha lelaki itu. Kemudian, Chanyeol menarik jas di samping nya yang ternyata di bawa lelaki itu, lalu menyelimuti kaki Baekhyun dengan jas mahal nya. Tak lupa melepaskan sneakers anak itu dan menggosokan telapak kaki Baekhyun dengan tangan nya yang hangat.

"kaki mu bisa saja lecet karna keseringan memakai sepatu!" Chanyeol masih setia menggosok telapak anak itu agar Baekhyun merasa hangat setidaknya sedikit.

Baekhyun merona malu tentu saja! Bayangkan jika dirimu diperlakukan seperti itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pertama kali? Sebelum melakukan apa-apa, jantung mu sudah berdetak tak karuan dan pipi mu pasti akan merona merah!

Saat sedang asik menikmati wajah tampan dan perlakuan manis Chanyeol, ponselnya berdering yang ternyata pesan dari Kakak nya.

"ish!"

Mendengar Baekhyun yang tampak misuh-misuh, Chanyeol menatap anak itu seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kak Baekhee dengan Kak Kevin ada reuni bersama rekan kerja nya dan menyuruhku untuk tetap bersama Kak Chanyeol sampai mereka kembali. Dasar menyebalkan!" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Anak itu terlalu cepat merajuk untuk hal-hal yang bahkan hanya sedikit mengusik nya. Tapi bukan nya jengkel, Chanyeol malah gemas akan bibir yang sering mengerucut itu.

Perhatian keduanya teralih pada dengungan speaker akibat Mic dan melihat para pengunjung yang mulai merapat mendekati panggung.

"sepertinya akan mulai, ayo kita lihat!" Chanyeol menurunkan kaki Baekhyun dan memasangkan kembali sepatu anak itu, mengambil jas nya lalu menggengam tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkah nya.

Saat mendekati kerumunan yang mulai berdesakan, Baekhyun kembali mendumel.

"ihh Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat panggung nya!" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dan membawa anak itu ke dalam rengkuhan nya sebelum menerobos ke dalam kerumunan demi mencapai spot terbaik untuk melihat panggung.

"sudah?" dan tau nya Baekhyun tertawa malu dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada Chanyeol. Kenapa mudah sekali bagi Chanyeol untuk mencapai tempat paling depan?

Kedua nya mulai memperhatikan penampilan band pertama yang mengisi acara puncak tersebut. Lagu yang di mainkan masih menggunakan tempo normal, dan memang semua remaja bahkan orang dewasa menikmati alunan lagu yang di tampilkan. Benar-benar selera mereka.

Tapi pada pertengahan lagu, Chanyeol meminta ijin untuk pergi ke belakang.

"lalu Baekhyun bagaimana?" mata nya berkaca-kaca, takut di tinggal sendirian di kerumunan yang ramai.

"sebentar saja, kau tetap di sini mengerti?" dengan mata berkaca-kaca nya Baekhyun mengangguk dan merapalkan kalimat di dalam hatinya, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun tidak lagi menikmati lagunya karna dia dihantui rasa cemas dan sesaat melihat sekitar untuk memastikan apa Chanyeol telah kembali. Dan saat lagu pertama telah selesai, kegelisahan nya semakin menjadi. Pasalnya, Chanyeol belum juga kembali padahal lelaki itu berkata akan sebentar.

Saat Baekhyun berniat untuk keluar dari kerumunan, petikan gitar menghentikan niatnya. Mungkin ia harus menunggu lebih lama sambil menikmati lagu kedua. Ketika ia kembali pada tempat nya dan menatap panggung, mata sipit nya mendadak melebar lucu dan bibir kecilnya yang membulat.

Sungguh?! Yang sedang duduk di atas kursi dengan gitar akustiknya itu beneran Chanyeol, kan?! Maksudnya Kak Chanyeol pacar Kakak nya, Baekhee?!

Petikan gitar nya kembali terdengar dan mulai mengeluarkan nada beraturan yang membuat para penonton mulai menebak lagu apa yang di mainkan.

Dan seperti nya Baekhyun tahu lagu apa ini.

Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu creep yang waktu itu tak sengaja ia dengar dari Sehun saat lelaki itu sedang iseng dan Baekhyun bertanya apa judul lagu tersebut. Baekhyun sudah mendengar versi aslinya dan ternyata ia jauh lebih menyukai saat Chanyeol yang menyanyikan nya.

Bagaimana lelaki itu memejamkan mata teduh nya lalu sesaat menatap pada nya, bagaimana jari besarnya memetik senar gitar dengan cara yang berbeda, bagaimana suara bariton yang seksi itu bernyanyi, bagaimana gerakan tubuhnya yang seakan menyatu pada alunan nada yang di mainkan, juga bibirnya yang sesekali dikulum serta sapuan angin malam yang memainkan rambut nya-

-Tunggu!!

Ia tidak jatuh cinta pada pacar Kakak nya kan?!!

.

.

.

Helooooo I'm back!!! Mungkin ini rada telat hehehe, aturan update nya malam jumat atau gak malam sabtu tapi dari kemarin tuh kerja kelompok mulu capek akutuh banyak tugas juga jadi blom sempet update deh hehehe.

Maap ya buat segala kesalahan pada chap ini atau chap sebelum nya.

MAKASIH BGT BUAT YANG BACA SEKALIGUS REVIEW PADA CHAP SEBELUM NYA. MAACIWWWW HWHWHW


	7. chapter 7

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap pada layar ponsel nya. Sedikit bergumam mengenai teman-teman nya yang sibuk _pamer_ coklat. Entah itu coklat yang didapat atau coklat untuk seseorang.

Baekhyun melempar ponsel nya lalu merebahkan diri dengan tatapan pada langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan sesuatu.

Dia ingin sekali memberi Kevin coklat, bukankah itu manis? Tapi apa Kevin menyukai hal-hal manis? Hei dia bahkan tidak tahu harus memberi pada Kevin seperti apa.

Mungkin bertanya pada Kyungsoo ada baiknya.

Anak itu pun kembali mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi chat lalu mencari kontak sahabat nya di sana.

 _Kyungsoo!_

 _P_

 _P_

 _Ayo baca pesan ku!_

Apa?

 _Umm, apa memberi coklat_

 _itu penting?_

Kenapa?

 _Aku ingin memberi_

 _seseorang coklat._

 _Bagaimana pendapat mu?_

Ya sudah berikan saja

 _Tapi aku tidak tahu_

 _bagaimana memberi nya:(_

Kau cukup memberi

coklat nya

 _Kyungsoo :(_

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tidak mendapat balasan kembali dari sahabat nya. Ternyata, Kyungsoo adalah pilihan yang buruk :(

Ah! Dia ingat seseorang yang dapat membantu nya dalam masalah ini!

.

.

Dengan tangan yang penuh dengan bermacam-macam bungkus camilan, Baekhyun kembali menuju kamar nya dimana kedua sahabat nya -yang sebenarnya cukup sial jika disebut sahabat- berada.

15 menit yang lalu, Baekhyun menelepon Luhan dan meminta anak itu untuk datang ke rumah nya. Dan Si Luhan yang cukup matre itu mengajukan syarat untuk menyediakan banyak makanan kalau ingin dia datang, dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menuruti nya hitung-hitung sebagai teman di rumah karna Kakaknya sudah kembali terbang. Tak disangka, Luhan membawa Jongdae yang semakin membuatnya merana karna keduanya sangat pandai dalam menghabiskan stok makanan di rumah nya.

Mendorong pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan menggunakan kaki, Baekhyun memasuki kamar nya dan penampakan yang terlihat adalah dua kecebong yang terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap di atas kasur nya yang cukup berantakan.

Dengan kesal, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati keduanya lalu melemparkan semua camilan yang ada di tangan nya ke atas tubuh kedua teman nya itu.

"akh! Sakit Byun Baekhyun!!" itu Luhan yang berteriak sambil mencoba menyingkirkan beberapa camilan yang ada di atas punggung nya, sedikit sakit akibat tertusuk ujung kemasan camilan tersebut. Melirik sinis pada Baekhyun lalu menendang guling yang berada di dekat kaki nya kesal.

"ISH! JANGAN DI TENDANG LUHAAAN!" Baekhyun segera memungut guling kesayangan nya lalu memukul tubuh Luhan sadis dengan guling tersebut.

"Akh ya ya! Arghh sakit!" Luhan beranjak dari posisi nya demi menghindari serangan Baekhyun.

"hei kalian berdua! Tolong jangan ribut! Lebih baik nikmati saja makanan yang ada!" itu Jongdae yang sibuk memasukan potongan snack ke dalam mulut kotak nya.

"sebenarnya kau meminta ku kesini untuk apa sih?!" Luhan berseru kesal karna jujur tubuh nya cukup sakit akibat Baekhyun.

"Aku?" tanya Baekhyun merujuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"ya iya! Masa makhluk _alone_ berkarat di samping mu!" itu sindiran Luhan untuk Jongdae yang langsung menatap nya nyalang bahkan bersiap melempar snack yang ada di tangan nya.

" _alone_ itu pilihan! Aku masih sendiri juga karna aku masih menunggu jodoh ku yang sedang mencari ku! Kau tidak tahu saja!" elak Jongdae yang sebenarnya cukup bosan disebut sebagai 'makhluk alone'

"hei manusia kotak! Jodoh itu juga harus di cari! Kau ini katanya lelaki jantan masa jodoh saja harus menunggu! Lelaki tugas nya mencari bukan menunggu seperti wanita! Cih ku harap jodoh mu itu tersesat! Dan kau akan terus sendiri HAHAHA!" perkataan pedas Luhan ditutup dengan kerecehan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tanpa peduli Baekhyun dan si sasaran sindiran kini menatap nya tanpa ekspresi.

"tidak takut! Karna jodoh itu ada di tangan Tuhan" Jongdae tersenyum bangga akan perkataan nya hingga mengundang decihan dari Luhan.

"memang nya kau berani mengambil jodoh mu dari tangan Tuhan?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata dengan polos nya yang membuat Jongdae menahan luapan kekesalan nya dan Luhan yang tertawa terbahak.

"jadi, ingin cerita apa Baekhyunku ini?" Luhan merangkul Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang, meragakan seolah ingin mencium pipi Baekhyun namun bocah itu segera menghindar dari sasaran bibir Luhan.

"umm apa tidak apa?" Baekhyun menatap ragu kedua teman nya.

"tidak apa, ceritakan saja" Jongdae menyahut dengan bibir yang terus mengunyah.

"sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan seseorang coklat-"

"OH MY CUTIES BAEKHYUN!! Hei-hei ayo cepat ceritakan padaku untuk siapa coklat itu!" Luhan mengguncang bahu Baekhyun tak sabaran. Pasalnya sangat jarang Baekhyun bercerita tentang hatinya seperti ini, sungguh kejadian langka dan baru pertama kalinya.

"aku ragu Luhan"

"yah untuk apa ragu? Ceritakan saja pada ku!" Luhan menatap nya, menatap Baekhyun dengan binar mata rusa nya yang memancarkan rasa sayang nya untuk Baekhyun.

"janji tidak akan marah?" nada Baekhyun terdengar mencicit, takut kedua teman nya marah akan pengakuan nya nanti. Dia memang belum pernah menceritakan perasaan nya pada Kevin pada sahabat-sahabat nya, bahkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mana pernah bisa marah padamu. Sekarang ceritakan isi hati mu!" Luhan mencoba memberi keyakinan pada Baekhyun melalui senyuman nya.

"ugh! Kalian cerita berdua saja dulu, perut ku mendadak sakit! Baekhyun aku pinjam kamar mandi mu ya!!" Jongdae melempar asal bungkusan camilan yang tadi berada di genggaman nya, lalu lari terbirit menuju kamar mandi.

"YA! Pantas saja bau busuk tadi!" Luhan berteriak pada Jongdae yang telah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"itukan bau napas mu sialan!!" Jongdae balas berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi lalu setelah nya terdengar bunyi khas air dari dalam sana membuat perhatian Luhan kembali lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo cerita saja!"

Baekhyun menatap sebentar pada Luhan sebelum mengambil napas panjang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mulai bercerita pada Luhan.

"ummm, kau tahu Kak Kevin? Teman nya Kak Baekhee?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar dengan pandangan menerawang sebelum mengangguk tak pasti.

"Yaa, lelaki tinggi yang sering main ke rumah mu? Bahkan mungkin sudah kalian anggap saudara? Aku benar?"

"uh ya memang harus nya aku hanya menganggap nya saudara ku saja-"

"Aku paham! Kau menyukai nya kan?!" tebak Luhan penuh semangat menggebu.

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuk nya kikuk, Luhan terlalu peka atau memang dia yang begitu terlihat menyukai Kevin?

"uh iya. Apa itu salah?" tanya nya ragu. Namun, setelah mendengar Luhan tertawa manis, ia pun merasa lega.

"tidak salah Baekhyunie! Wajar saja kau menyukai pria tampan dan mapan seperti nya!"

"Heu! Terdengar aku seperti mu begitu? Aku bukan seperti mu tau! Dasar Luhan matre!" Baekhyun merengut, dia menyukai Kevin bukan karna alasan. Hanya mengalir begitu saja bahkan dia tak tahu kalau dia menyukai Kevin.

"ya ya ya! Jadi matre itu penting, jika tidak matre bagaimana bisa kau bertampil bagus Huh?" Luhan mengeluarkan firman nya yang mana membuat Baekhyun jengah.

"intinya aku bukan seperti mu!"

"ck! Sudah, ayo lanjutkan lagi ceritanya!"

Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lu! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku menyukai nya, mengapa aku menyukai nya? Bukankah ini terlihat aneh? Apa menurutmu, Kak Kevin akan membenci ku kalau suatu saat nanti dia tahu aku menyukai nya?"

Luhan menatap nya prihatin dengan helaan napas nya yang terdengar rendah.

"itu tidak aneh Baekhyunie! Bahkan aku bisa menjamin kalau Kak Kevin tidak akan membenci mu" Luhan mencoba memberi kekuatan pada yang lebih mungil, memberi tahu nya bahwa pemikiran seperti itu tidak akan terjadi.

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata jernih nya.

"karna kau harus tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa membenci mu Baekhyunie!" Luhan memeluk anak itu sayang, mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar.

Bukan karna apa, Baekhyun hanya merasa terharu akan ucapan Luhan. Dia juga tahu, Luhan sangat menyayangi nya.

"hei hei sudah! Cengeng Huh" biarpun berkata begitu, Baekhyun tahu Luhan hanya tidak ingin melihat nya menangis.

"Lu~" rengek Baekhyun.

"apa?" Luhan menjawab dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelus surai anak itu.

"bantu aku memberi Kak Kevin coklat"

"dasar!"

"hehehe"

.

.

Luhan, Baekhyun serta Jongdae memasuki toko coklat di kota itu. Tampak ramai namun tak melunturkan semangat Baekhyun.

"Bantu aku memilih coklat!"

"heh, coklat itu kan sama saja rasanya!"

"berisik kau Jong _dick_ " sahut Luhan dan Jongdae mempoutkan bibir kotaknya.

"untuk pria dewasa kebanyakan menyukai rasa pahit, Bagaimana dengan rasa coklat yang sedikit pahit?" saran Luhan sambil memperhatikan berbagai macam jenis coklat.

"apa _oke_?" Baekhyun mempertanyakan saran Luhan pada Jongdae.

"ambil saja yang seperti itu" Jongdae memilih _ngacir_ untuk melihat coklat tanpa gangguan Luhan maupun Baekhyun.

"bantu aku memilih bentuk nya" Baekhyun kebingungan akan bentuk coklat dengan rasa yang sama.

"pilih saja yang batangan, pria dewasa menyukai hal yang simple" Luhan memang pilihan yang tepat jika seperti ini.

"apa kau tidak memberi Kris coklat?" Baekhyun mengernyit saat menyadari tentang itu.

"maaf saja, untuk hubungan ku dengan Kris harus spesial. Kami tidak berbagi coklat di hari Valentine"

"lalu?"

Luhan menyeringai dan mendekati telinga Baekhyun untuk berbisik di sana

"kami berbagi kehangatan" Luhan menjauh demi melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Namun, memang dasarnya Baekhyun masih polos anak itu hanya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali demi mencerna kalimat yang mengandung makna tersirat dari Luhan. Jika Luhan berkata seperti itu di depan Jongdae, anak itu sudah berkata bahwa Luhan menggelikan!

"sudah, cepat pilih satu dan bayar!"

Baekhyun merengut sambil mengambil coklat batangan dengan kesal, pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar sekaligus meminta sedikit hiasan.

"bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo?" ujar Luhan pelan di dekatnya, lalu anak itu menoleh pada samping kirinya yang mana Jongdae sedang mengantri di kasir sebelah.

"pasti kau ingin meminta makan!" itu sindiran Jongdae dan Luhan hanya menyengir lebar karna mereka benar-benar kawan sejati yang sudah sangat hapal tingkah masing-masing.

Setelah mengucapkan 'terimakasih' pada pelayan tokoh, mereka bertiga keluar dari sana.

"cih! Untuk apa kau membeli coklat? Kau'kan _alone_ " sindir Luhan yang senang sekali mengungkit status Jongdae.

"sirik! Biarpun _alone_ aku tetap senang! Kau iri ya karna tidak ada yang memberi coklat HAHAHA" kini Jongdae yang menertawai kesialan Luhan.

"berisik!

"tapi kata Luhan, mereka tidak berbagi coklat. Mereka berbagi kehangatan" celetuk Baekhyun lalu mengerjap pada mereka yang menatap nya seperti patung.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka menuju rumah Baby owl.

Di perjalanan, mereka menikmati jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai, setelah sempat menunggu bus beberapa menit tadi.

"hei-hei mau dengar sesuatu?" itu suara Jogdae yang terdengar seakan ingin membuka percakapan gosip mereka dan Luhan serta Baekhyun otomatis merapatkan tubuh mereka agar lebih dekat. Bergosip itu akan lebih terasa sensasi nya bila kau saling berdekatan seperti ini.

"apa-apa?" Baekhyun menyerukan rasa penasaran nya di ikuti suara Luhan yang ikut menyahut.

"cepat katakan soal apa itu!" Luhan berdecak sebal saat mendengar tawa nista Jogdae akibat keingin tahuan kedua teman nya.

"ini-soal.." Jogdae berlagak seakan pembawa acara berita gosip yang sedang hangat dibicarakan serta dengan raut wajah -sok- misterius nya.

"bangsat! Cepat katakan!" Luhan terdengar menggebu membuat Baekhyun memanyukan bibirnya mendengar Luhan berkata kasar.

"jangan kasar Luhan!" ucap nya memperingati.

"kenapa sih?!"

"hei-hei kalian ingin bertengkar atau ingin tahu gosip nya!" Jongdae melerai saat merasa berita gosip nya sedikit terlupakan karna keduanya sibuk bertengkar.

"cepat katakan Jongdae-ya!!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kekesalan nya dengan mata yang melotot namun itu malah terkesan lucu.

"baiklah, ini soal Kyungsoo" ujar nya mengalah.

"WHAT? YA SIALAN ADA APA DENGAN KYUNGSOO?!" Luhan berteriak tanpa sadar lalu setelah nya menutup wajah malu karna menjadi pusat perhatian dan Baekhyun yang bangkit untuk membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf teman nya.

"ya cerewet! Kecilkan suara jelek mu itu!" Jongdae berbisik namun nada nya terdengar menekan.

"ish! Kau membuat malu Luhan!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu kembali menatap Jongdae.

"ada apa dengan Baby owl?" Tanya nya penasaran.

"kau tahu? Kelas 12-3?"

"ya jelas tahu, musuh besar kelas ku! Aku benci saat bertanding futsal dengan mereka! Apalagi captain sok kegantengan nya itu!" Luhan mengeluarkan kebencian nya, betapa kesal setiap ada perlombaan kelas dan yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan kelas nya adalah kelas 12-3.

"oh oh oh! Sabar dulu kawan! Aku pikir gosip ini akan membuat mu panas!" keahlian Jongdae yaitu membuat gosip terasa lebih memanas.

"iihhh ada apasih?" Baekhyun tampak tak mengerti, terlebih pada Luhan yang tampak seperti ingin meledak.

"Aku mendengar ini dari sumber terpercaya! Bahwa di kelas 12-3 ramai dibicarakan tentang Kyungsoo yang memiliki hubungan dengan Jongin! BOOM!!" wajah Jongdae memerah karna terlalu semangat.

"si bangsat Jongin! Ya! Kenapa harus dia yang kena gosip dengan Kyungsoo-ku! Aku tidak pernah sudi! Cih rasanya ingin sekali ku tendang wajah nya itu!!" Luhan sebenarnya ingin meledak namun masih ingat kalau mereka sedang berada dalam bus.

"kau benar! Ini seperti cinta terlarang! Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menyatakan ketidaksukaan nya pada Kyungsoo! Sialan sekali anak kelas itu!!" Jongdae ikut mengeluarkan seruan serupa. Meskipun Jongdae kelas 12-2, tetap saja ia merasa panas pada anak kelas 12-3 yang terkenal memang suka mengajak ribut kelas lain.

"kalian tidak boleh begitu! Kalau Soo beneran suka sama siapa itu namanya aku tidak peduli, berarti kita harus mendukung nya!" Baekhyun mencoba menjadi pihak netral karna bagaimana pun ia tidak begitu peduli akan permusuhan kelas mereka.

"tidak! Tidak dengan si bangsat Jongin! Liat saja nanti! Aku yakin beribu persen kalau Kyungsoo ku pasti sudah di guna-guna oleh Jongin!"

"betul! Tampang playboy cap cicak seperti Jongin sangat tidak pantas mendapat si suci Kyungsoo"

Astaga! Obrolan teman-teman nya ini membuat nya tertawa!

Tak lama mereka sampai di halte daerah rumah Kyungsoo. Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, mereka memutuskan untuk ke minimarket terdekat, membeli minuman dan beberapa camilan.

Mereka tiba di rumah Kyungsoo dan menunggu ada yang membukakan pintu setelah beberapa ketukan pada pintu mereka layangkan.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu terbuka menampilkan Kyungsoo yang mendadak menatap malas tamu nya.

"tidak ada makanan di rumah!"

"Kyungie jangan begitu! Kita sudah jauh-jauh untuk ke sini dan malah di tuduh yang tidak-tidak" Baekhyun mengeluarkan poutan bibir serta mata memelasnya yang tidak akan ampuh pada Kyungsoo bila ada Luhan di sini.

"tidak percaya! Kau membawa Iblis makanan ke rumah ku!" Sindir Kyungsoo menatap sinis Luhan.

"HAHAHA! Aku suka sekali panggilan kesayangan mu, aku juga menyukai mu malaikat ku!" Luhan memasang wajah polos yang sebenarnya terlihat dilebih-lebihkan.

"jijik!"

"Kyungsoo! Siapa yang datang?" teriak Ibu Kyungsoo terdengar dari dalam.

"INI KAMI IBU KYUNGSOO!" Jongdae berteriak, suara nya yang cempreng memang selalu bisa di andalkan.

"Kyungsoo! Ajak masuk teman-teman mu!"

"terimakasih Ibu Kyungsoo! Kami menyayangimu!" seru Luhan lalu menerobos masuk di ikuti yang lain sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap malas teman-teman nya itu.

Mereka berada di kamar Kyungsoo dengan kue kue kecil menemani mereka. Beruntung sekali setan serta iblis makanan ini, datang saat Ibu Kyungsoo membuat kue-kue ringan begitu banyak.

Luhan melahap potongan brownies yang entah ke berapa lalu meneguk jus jeruk nya.

"hei Kyungsoo! Aku ingin meminta kebenaran tentang sesuatu pada mu!" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk membaca buku entah apa itu tetapi cukup tebal sesekali anak itu meminum jus jeruk nya.

"apa?"

"kau?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan ketika nada bicara nya terdengar serius.

"aku kenapa?" tanya nya bingung.

"menjalin hubungan dengan si bangsat Jongin?"

"uhuk!" Kyungsoo tersedak jus nya membuat teman-teman nya tertawa nista melihat wajah memerah Kyungsoo akibat tersedak.

"kenapa sih harus si bangsat Jongin? Dia itu musuh bebuyutan kelas kita, terutama musuh bebuyutan ku!" Luhan menatap kelas pada Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih baik setelah meminum air mineral dari Baekhyun.

"kalian tahu dari mana?" Kyungsoo ternyata tidak ingin menutupi itu.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan si Raja Gosip Jongdae!" Baekhyun menyeletuk sambil bermain dengan ponsel nya, mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

 _Kakak!_

Apa sayang?

 _Ish! Apasih!_

Hahaha.

Kenapa Baek?

 _Nanti main ke rumah ya_

Kau kesepian ya?

Karna Baekhee tidak

ada di rumah

 _Iya hehehe. Bisakan Kak?_

Apapun untuk mu

 _Maaciw Kakak!_

Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar lalu menyimpan ponsel nya dan kembali menimbrung pada teman-teman nya.

"hubungan mu dengan si Jongin-Jongin itu apa memang nya?" Baekhyun bertanya ingin tahu.

"umm masih tahap pendekatan sih. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa sudah banyak yang tahu" Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuk nya kikuk.

"kau tahu apa resiko nya? Kelas si bangsat itu akan tidak menyukai mu!" Luhan masih membawa dendam kesumat pada kelas Jongin terlebih pada anak itu.

"jika mereka membenci Kyungie, kita juga harus membenci Jongin!" itu Baekhyun dan yang lain menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan.

"bukan itu masalah nya, ini bagai cinta terlarang! Kelas mu tentu akan mendesak Kyungsoo menyangkut hubungan nya dengan yah si plaboy cap badak!"

"kenapa ini seperti konspirasi!" Baekhyun menyeletuk lalu memilih merebahkan tubuh memperhatikan teman-teman nya.

"Aku hanya dekat saja dan belum sejauh itu!" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan teman-teman nya.

"tetap saja! Kau harus jauh-jauh dengan nya, kau tidak tahu saja dia habis berkencan dengan seseorang!" Jongdae mulai berkompor.

"haha memang nya beneran kencan" Kyungsoo tertawa sadis lalu memilih kembali membaca bukunya.

"sialan! Kau meragukan gosip ku yang mencapai persentase 80 akurat?"

"Jongin sendiri yang bilang"

"dan kau percaya perkataan si bangsat itu?!" Luhan memekik berlebihan, merasa tak percaya sahabat nya telah di guna-guna sejauh ini.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku percaya!" Kyungsoo mengoreksi.

"pokoknya kau harus ku pantau!" ujar Luhan yang dihadiahi anggukan dari Jongdae.

Kyungsoo memilih memutar bola matanya malas, Luhan dan Jongdae adalah musibah bila di satu kan.

.

.

.

Lalalala~~~ aku tahu ini boring banget hwhwhw tapi chap ini emang terpaksa harus ada *hiks

Oh iya kalau ada kesalahan di chap ini atau sebelum nya mon maap yaaaa~~

Aku juga yakin pas bagian chatan nya itu kalian gak nyaman yah, aku udh nyoba buat kesamping kanan tapi gak bisa hiks balik lagi jadi ke kiri, jadi aku buat di tengah aja, maaf yaahh

OKEE MAU UCAPIN MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG UDH LUANGIN WAKTU NYA BUAT BACA NIH FF MAKASIH JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW CHAP SEBELUM NYA HEHEHEH LUPLUP GAES ~


	8. chapter 8

Malam ini, Baekhyun telah bersiap. Anak itu sudah menghubungi Kevin agar lelaki tampan itu mau main ke rumah nya, dan yups Kevin menyetujui nya. Baekhyun sih berharap Kevin mau menerima coklat pemberian nya dan berharap lebih Kevin akan mengajak nya pergi ke luar.

Kevin mengirim nya pesan 5 menit yang lalu, dan berkata bahwa ia sedang ada di perjalanan, terjebak macet katanya.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit beruntung karna jadwal Kevin dan Kakak cantik nya tidak bersamaan. Jadi, di saat Kakak nya tidak ada di rumah, dia bisa meminta Kevin untuk menemani nya hehehe.

Selagi menunggu, anak itu kembali bercermin di kaca. Tidak tahu akan pergi atau tidak sih, tapi ya untuk berjaga-jaga. Hanya sweater berwarna kuning terang dengan skinny jeans nya.

Dan tidak lama setelah nya, terdengar suara klakson dan deru mesin mobil dari luar. Setelah nya, tak lagi terdengar suara mesin mobil di gantikan dengan suara ketukan pintu.

Degup jantung Baekhyun mendadak bertalu lebih cepat. Padahal, sudah sering Kevin bermain di sini tapi kali ini sensali nya terasa lebih beda. Mata sipit nya menatap pada batang coklat dengan lilitan pita menghiasi nya. Menggigit bibir saat rasa resah itu muncul. Astaga, hanya memberi Kevin coklat saja jantung nya sudah tidak bisa di jinakan.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan nya perlahan. Ia yakin diri nya pasti bisa. Kembali mematut diri pada cermin, sebelum mengambil coklat tersebut dari nakas dan keluar dari kamar nya demi membukakan pintu pada sosok lelaki tampan di luar sana.

Saat tangan mungil nya meraih handle pintu dan membuka nya, di sana lah sosok Kevin dengan setelan jeans hitam serta hoodie abu-abu dengan kaos hitam yang mengintip dari balik hoodie nya. Baekhyun menatap Kevin tidak berkedip. Bagaimana Kevin bisa setampan itu astaga! Bahkan Kevin terlihat seperti Kakak kelas nya.

"hei, kenapa melamun?" suara nya membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dan anak itu mendadak kikuk. Wajah nya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik badan nya, menyembunyikan coklat nya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng saat di tanya, lalu mencicit

"Kakak ganteng banget"

Kevin tersedak mendadak, merasa salah dengar tapi saat melihat rona merah di pipi anak itu sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Baekhyun juga manis banget"

Kevin hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir nya berusaha agar tidak berteriak.

Sesaat, dahi Kevin berkerut melihat tangan Baekhyun yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"apa yang Baekhyun pegang?" tanya nya.

Refleks Baekhyun mendongak dan hendak membuka mulut nya namun mengatup kembali.

"apa? Kakak mau lihat" Kevin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun hingga dada bidang nya membentur wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak merona saat menyadari jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Bahkan, Baekhyun dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma lelaki itu.

"Tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" Baekhyun beringsut mundur seraya tetap berusaha menyembunyikan coklat nya.

"itu Kakak bisa liat ada warna ungu-ungu nya"

"Ihh Kakak jangan lihat!!" Baekhyun merengek dengan kaki nya yang menghentak.

Kevin hanya dapat menahan gemas dengan menggigit pipi bagian dalam nya.

"Kakak kan mau lihat" raut nya sedikit murung demi membujuk Baekhyun.

"ungh, tapi Kakak harus terima ya?" Baekhyun mencoba cara aman, bagaimanapun nanti Kevin harus tetap menerima nya.

Raut Kevin sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum setelah nya.

"buat Kakak ya?" tanya nya dengan nada menggoda, Baekhyun hanya menggangguk malu.

"memang nya Baekhyun mau kasih Kakak apa?"

Kevin hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak ragu, sebelum tangan anak itu mengarah pada nya dengan coklat batang di hiasi pita.

"Kakak selamat hari Valentine!"

Kevin langsung menerima coklat itu dengan pandangan gemas tetap mengarah pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang menggerakkan kaki nya acak.

"manis banget sih" tangan nya terangkat mengusak surai Baekhyun hingga membuat mata bulan sabit nya tersenyum.

"ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Kevin meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam nya hangat.

"serius?!" binar mata Baekhyun tampak antusias.

Kevin menggangguk sebagai balasan dan menuntun anak itu menuju mobil nya. Setelah membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke mobil nya, Kevin kembali ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu yang kunci nya dia ambil dari balik pintu. Setelah nya, Kevin memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam saku hoodie nya.

Kevin berjalan menuju mobil nya setelah memastikan gerbang telah tertutup. Membuka pintu pada kursi kemudi dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil nya.

Kevin tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang menatap nya dan memakaikan anak itu selfbelt. Tak menyadari bahwa pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah. Setelah selfbeat Baekhyun terpasang, Kevin memakai selfbelt untuk dirinya dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"kita mau kemana, Kak?"

"makan pizza yuk? Kakak lagi ingin pizza soalnya" Kevin mulai melajukan mobil nya pelan sesekali melihat ke arah jalanan lalu menatap Baekhyun sesaat.

"MAU MAU!! Waktu kemarin Baekhyun minta ke Kak Baekhee untuk order pizza. Tapi tidak boleh, katanya Baekhyun lebih baik makan masakan Kak Baekhee" Baekhyun cemberut usai menyelesaikan kalimat nya membuat Kevin lagi-lagi hanya dapat menahan gemas.

"iya benar, masakan nya Kak Baekhee lebih sehat lebih enak lagi" Kevin memutar stir nya ke kanan kembali menyusuri jalanan yang tampak ramai.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan sosok yang sedang mengemudi itu lalu merona sendiri. Tidak bisa Baekhyun bayangkan bagaimana raut Kevin saat duduk di kursi nya sebagai pilot.

"tapi kan Kak! Baekhyun lagi mau banget makan pizza!" Anak itu bersedekap sambil menatap mobil di depan.

"iya iya, maka nya Kakak ajak Baekhyun makan pizza. Diam-diam saja tapi, jangan sampai Baekhee tahu. Ini rahasia kita oke?" Kevin melemparkan senyum manis nya pada Baekhyun yang di balas anggukan antusias dengan senyum nya yang menggemaskan.

.

Setelah Kevin memarkirkan mobil kesayangan nya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju restoran pizza yang menjadi tujuan utama. Kevin menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, berusaha membuat anak itu tetap hangat dan dekat dari jangkauan nya, sedikit takut bahwa anak itu bisa saja menghilang.

Usai mendorong pintu kaca, mereka berdua di sambut waitress dengan ramah. Waitress tersebut juga mengantar mereka pada meja yang kosong. Sangat tepat. Mereka mendapat meja di pojok sana dan tak banyak orang yang berlalu lapang sehingga akan lebih nyaman nanti nya.

Waitress tersebut memberikan buku menu pada pelanggan nya sesaat setelah pelanggan nya duduk dengan nyaman di bangku.

"silahkan di lihat menu nya" Waitress tersebut tampak menunggu dua lelaki di hadapan nya.

"Baekhyun mau pesan apa?" Kevin bertanya seraya membuka buku menu di hadapan nya, sesaat pula menatap Baekhyun yang tampak membuka lembar demi lembar buku menu. Dahi nya tampak mengernyit, bingung sepertinya ingin pesan apa.

"umm, Baekhyun mau _meat lovers_ 1, _banana split_ dan _strawberry milkshake_!!" anak itu berujar dengan semangat setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"tolong catat pesanan nya ya" Kevin berujar pada Waitress yang setia menunggu dengan catatan kecil yang setia di pegang.

Waitress tersebut mengangguk dengan ramah sembari mencatat menu yang di sebut bocah manis tadi.

"tolong _Black meat monsta_ nya 1, _toffe coffe_ 1, dan _Chicken Cannelloni_ nya 1"

Kevin pun menutup buku menu setelah menyebutkan pesanan nya.

Waitress tersebut mengangguk sekaligus mencatat semua pesanan, lalu kembali menyebutkan nya, mencoba memastikan bahwa pesanan sudah benar.

Kevin dan Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, lalu Waitress tersebut pergi membawa buku menu bersamanya tak lupa mengucapkan kat 'permisi' dan meminta agar pelanggan nya untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Bagaimana sekolah nya?" Kevin memulai percakapan. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin waktu nya yang berharga dengan Baekhyun terbuang percuma hanya untuk menunggu pesanan mereka tiba.

"lancar kok Kak! Sebentar lagi Baekhyun mau ujian akhir semester. Doain ya kak!" anak itu memberikan senyuman manis nya pada Kevin di akhir kalimat. Sangat menggemaskan sampai-sampai Kevin meremat sisi meja tanpa di ketahui.

"iya. Apa sih yang tidak buat Baekhyun. Jangan lupa belajar, istirahat yang cukup, jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai telat makan! Jaga pola makan nya!" Kevin menasihati seseorang yang telah ia anggap seperti adik nya sendiri.

"iya iya Kakak sayang! Jangan keseringan dekat Kak Baekhee deh. Nanti begini hasilnya! Ketularan bawel" Baekhyun cemberut tetapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa senang. Senang karna Kevin sebegitu perhatian nya pada nya.

"di kasih tahu juga malah bilang bawel!" karna tak tahan menahan gemas, tangan nya terulur untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun hingga bocah lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Ihhh Kakak! Sakit tau!" Baekhyun merengut kesal dengan tangan yang mengusap pipi nya.

Kevin hanya terkekeh. Namun, setelahnya memilih untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat kemerahan akibat ulah nya.

"maaf ya. Habis nya Baekhyun gemesin sih"

Mendadak pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah, terlebih melihat senyuman manis Kevin dan tatapan mata nya. Beneran deh, Baekhyun rasanya mau pingsan.

"apa si Kak!" anak itu tak bisa menahan rasa malu nya dan memilih mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah lain.

Melihat hal itu, Kevin hanya dapat mengulum senyum nya. Baekhyun selalu terlihat menggemaskan di mata nya.

Tak lama dari itu, seorang Waitress yang lain pun datang, membawakan menu pesanan mereka.

Dapat terlihat, binar cahaya bintang di mata Baekhyun. Tampak senang dan tak sabar untuk mencicipi pesanan nya. Melihat pizza pesanan nya, seakan-akan menyalurkan rindu. Seperti sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan makanan asal Italia tersebut.

"terimakasih" Kevin berujar saat semua pesanan telah di letakkan di atas meja, sedang Baekhyun hanya tersenyum masih tak bisa menahan gejolak kesenangan di hati nya. Waitress tersebut memberikan salam perpisahan seperti 'selamat menikmati' lalu setelah nya pergi dengan senyuman, membiarkan pelanggan nya menikmati menu mereka dengan khidmat.

"Selamat makan Kak Kevin!" seru anak itu, tak lupa tersenyum demi memperlihatkan eyesmile nya yang cantik.

"selamat makan juga Baekhyun" Kevin membalas. Lalu, kedua nya makan dengan senyuman dan sesekali obrolan singkat menemani. Benar-benar menikmati makan malam yang terasa begitu romantis.

.

Saat sedang menikmati makanan mereka, seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang. Menghentikan kedua lelaki berbeda umur itu dalam acara makan nya.

"Kevin!" mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nya, sontak saja Kevin mendongak menatap sosok wanita yang kini di hadapan nya. Reflek, Baekhyun pun ikut menatap wanita tersebut dan sesaat mengernyit tak suka saat tangan wanita itu berada di pundak Kevin.

"Luna?" Kevin menatap nya bingung.

"kenapa panggilan ku tidak di angkat?!" nada nya sedikit meninggi, terkesan kesal dan juga lelah seperti sehabis berlari dengan jarak yang jauh.

"memang nya kau menelfon?"

"aku sudah menelfon sejak sejam yang lalu. Ah sudahlah, aku kesini bukan untuk meributkan itu. Tapi, Kevin tolong aku" Luna, sosok wanita tadi, terdengar memelas di akhir kalimat nya.

"kenapa? Minta tolong untuk apa?"

"ini garurat, hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan masa depan ku! Tolong aku Kevinnn"

Baekhyun hanya dapat mendengarkan, dan sekilas merasa iba saat melihat Luna sudah berkaca - kaca.

"sekarang?" Kevin bertanya ragu lalu melirik Baekhyun sesaat. Yang di tatap hanya bertingkah kikuk, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"iya sekarang juga! Ayo! Aku tunggu di luar, aku membawa mobil ku tenang saja. Cepat Vin!" tanpa balasan apapun dari Kevin, Luna pergi untuk menunggu Kevin di luar. Sedangkan Kevin terlihat bingung sendiri. Tentu saja, dia membawa Baekhyun bersama nya.

"ayo Baek!" Kevin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan nya pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk dan menatap nya bingung.

"kemana?" Baekhyun mengerjap sesekali, masih bingung dan juga sedikit sakit hati karna Kevin lebih memilih pergi dan menyudahkan makan malam mereka.

"Kakak antarkan pulang"

"tapi bagaimana dengan Kakak yang tadi?" tanya nya menjurus pada sosok Luna.

"tidak apa, Kakak akan antarkan Baekhyun dulu"

Baekhyun menunduk, memikirkan sesuatu. Wanita tadi sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan genting dan membutuhkan sosok Kevin yang Baekhyun sendiri masih tidak tahu kenapa harus Kevin.

Baekhyun bisa saja membuat wanita itu dalam masalah jika membiarkan Kevin menunda waktu nya demi mengantar diri nya pulang.

"umm, tidak usah Kak. Baekhyun akan pulang sendiri"

"tidak! Baekhyun harus pulang dengan Kakak! Kakak takut nanti Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa"

Baekhyun merasakan letupan letupan itu di hati nya. Hanya perhatian kecil dari Kevin mampu membuat nya bahagia.

"tidak apa Kak. Baekhyun juga mau pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dulu. Kakak pergi saja dengan Kakak yang tadi, sepertinya penting"

"benar tidak apa?" Kevin mencoba memastikan meski rasanya ia ragu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"uh'um, Baekhyun kan sudah besar Kaaak!"

"baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, oke?" Kevin mengusak surai lembut Baekhyun, dan memanggil Waitress untuk meminta bill nya.

Selagi menunggu Waitress itu membawakan bill mereka, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Baekhyun duluan ya Kak, Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah menunggu Baekhyun" anak itu berdiri, meski di rasa berat.

"iya, hati-hati ya. Jangan pulang malam-malam"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kevin di sana.

Berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk keluar dari restoran dan setelah nya berlari menjauh.

Setelah di rasa sudah cukup jauh, anak itu memilih menghentikan lari nya dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut pipi nya.

"hiks"

Bukan. Baekhyun bukan merasa sakit hati sedalam itu. Ia hanya,

Merasa kecewa?

Tak bisa menahan luapan kekecewaan di hati nya dan berakhir menangis.

Baekhyun hanya mau membuat hati nya tidak merasakan sesak.

Hanya ingin menangis demi mengeluarkan emosi di dalam diri nya.

Hingga, sebuah lampu kendaraan menyorot wajah nya, membuat Baekhyun menutup mata nya karena merasa silau. Suara mesin motor seketika berhenti begitu juga dengan lampu yang menyorot wajah nya.

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata nya demi menatap sosok yang sedang membuka helm di atas motor nya. Lalu semakin menyipit kala sosok tersebut berjalan mendekati nya.

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

JADI GAIS MON MAAP BARU BISA UPDATE KARNA SELAMA INI AKU GAK BISA LOGIN FFN /nangis gak tau knapa sumpah udah pasrah galau parah, sampai akhirnya tadi bisa dong ya emg si iseng percobaan eh bisa /nangis haru

Jgn muntah ya sama moment disini

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam chap ini

Semoga kalian suka ya sama chap ini!!

DAN MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAP KMRIN HWHWHW

KISSEU


	9. chapter 9

"Baekhyun?"

"ugh?" Baekhyun menengadah, menatap pada seseorang yang kini melepas helm nya dan menyisir rambut hitam kelam nya ke belakang.

Mata sipit nya semakin menyipit, cahaya lampu kendaraan lain membuat penglihatan nya sedikit terganggu untuk menatap seseorang yang sekarang sedang menghampiri nya.

"hei!" tangan besar itu menepuk pundak nya, dan seketika Baekhyun tersadar dan merasakan perasaan yang tak asing.

Malaikat penolong nya, yang lain kah?

"Kak Chanyeol" anak itu bergumam lirih, jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipi gembil nya.

Chanyeol yang memang memiliki sedikit gangguan penglihatan pada mata nya, memilih menajamkan mata nya guna melihat secara jelas pipi anak itu yang nampak basah.

"hei, kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan khawatir, terlebih anak itu terlihat sendiri di malam yang dingin seperti ini.

Baekhyun menunduk ketika di tanya, dan hanya menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol memilih meletakkan helm nya di bawah kaki nya, lalu menarik pelan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan nya.

Chanyeol mendekap anak itu dengan hangat, mengusap rambut dan juga punggung Baekhyun yang nampak bergetar.

"ssttt, tenang yah ada Kakak, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan pelukan yang semakin ia rapatkan. Menenggelamkan wajah nya pada dada lelaki yang nampak bidang itu. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang sekarang banyak memenuhi rongga penciuman nya.

Baekhyun menyukai nya.

Menyukai perasaan hangat yang tiba tiba merasuk ke dalam relung hati nya.

Sama hangat nya dengan pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan pada nya.

Baekhyun menyukai aroma Chanyeol.

Mampu menenangkan di saat pikiran nya bahkan seakan tak ada ujung nya.

Baekhyun menyukai suasana seperti ini.

Suasana dimana dia merasa nyaman, aman, dan merasa di sayangi.

Suasana saat dia berada di dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

Park Chanyeol, kekasih dari Kakak nya.

.

"sudah tenang?" Chanyeol bertanya, dengan dagu yang dia letakkan di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Mencuri sebuah kecupan tanpa dia sadari, dan tanpa di sadari pula dia menyukai aroma lembut surai Baekhyun.

"uhum" Baekhyun tetap merapatkan pelukan nya pada Chanyeol, sesekali mendusel pada kaos putih yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"mau pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut, tak peduli mereka masih di pinggir jalan yang hanya sesekali saja tampak ramai.

Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat rambut nya bergoyang dengan lucu.

"terus Baekhyun mau kemana?"

"tidak tahu" anak itu menjawab dengan putus asa.

Dia takut jika pulang ke rumah, lalu Kevin tiba-tiba datang. Anggap saja, dia sedang menghindari Kevin. Pasalnya, di dalam otak dan batin nya sedang berperang. Tentang, siapakah wanita bernama Luna itu? Ada hubungan apa dengan Kevin?

"mau ikut Kakak?" Chanyeol memberi saran, dan tanpa di duga, Baekhyun menengadah. Menatap pada nya uang jauh lebih tinggi, dengan tatapan anak anjing nya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" nada nya terdengar lucu, bahkan kedipan polos itu menjadi alasan jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan ritme yang kacau.

"Kakak mau minum kopi niat nya, habis itu pulang"

"Baekhyun boleh ikut?"

Lihat! Anak itu terus berkedip polos pada nya! Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menjelaskan perasaan nya saat ini.

"boleh, kalau Baekhyun mau"

"termasuk ke rumah Kakak?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Alis tebal nya terangkat di sebelah kiri.

"kenapa Baekhyun mau ke rumah Kakak?"

Pertanyaan nya memberi jeda yang cukup lama untuk Baekhyun menjawab.

"umm, Baekhyun mau menginap?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, bahkan Baekhyun terlihat ragu dengan jawaban nya. Mungkin, Baekhyun juga bingung ingin kemana.

"ya sudah ayo!" Chanyeol menarik kembali helm nya di dekat kaki nya, lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana terasa sangat pas di antara jemari besar nya.

Chanyeol berjalan, dengan tangan yang menarik lembut Baekhyun untuk mengikuti nya menuju motor nya terparkir.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang naik di atas motor nya, lalu memakai helm nya dengan cara yang sangat menarik di mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun mau pakai helm?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan Baekhyun menjawab nya dengan gelengan kepala disertai senyuman tipis nya.

"Baekhyun tidak suka pakai helm"

"ya sudah, ayo naik!" Chanyeol menjaga keseimbangan motor nya, dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk duduk nyaman di belakang nya.

"sudah?"

"sudah!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan antusias dan anggukan kepala yang terlihat lucu yang sayangnya Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat nya.

"pegangan saja pada Kakak!" Chanyeol menuntun kedua tangan anak itu untuk melingkar pada pinggang nya.

"Baekhyun boleh peluk Kakak kalau nanti Baekhyun merasa kedinginan" seakan tahu apa yang di inginkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkata demikian yang langsung di sambut pelukan dari Baekhyun dan anak itu segera menaruh pipi nya pada punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin motor nya, dan mulai melajukan kendaraan beroda dua itu pada jalanan yang akan mereka lalui. Vespa kesayangan Chanyeol itu pun melaju dengan begitu romantis nya.

.

Mereka berdua tiba di depan kafe yang menghidangkan berbagai jenis minuman kopi. Chanyeol memarkirkan motor nya pada lahan parkir yang cukup luas, lalu meminta Baekhyun untuk turun terlebih dahulu. Setelah Baekhyun turun, barulah dia melepas helm nya dan ikut turun dari atas motor nya. Meletakkan helm di atas jok motor nya.

"ayo!" tangan Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Menuntun nya untuk berjalan mengikuti nya, memasuki kafe yang terlihat cukup ramai dari luar.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kasir, yang beruntung sedang tidak ada antrean di sana.

"saya mau es Americano nya satu!"

"Baekhyun mau apa?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Baekhyun dan menemukan anak itu menggeleng.

"Baekhyun tidak mau apa-apa"

"yang benar?"

"uhum!"

"baiklah, es Americano nya satu saja"

"mau minum di sini atau di bawa pulang?" wanita penjaga kasir itu bertanya dengan tangan yang menari di layar untuk memasukkan menu pesanan pelanggan nya agar dapat di cetak struk pembayaran nya nanti.

"bawa pulang"

"baik, es Americano nya satu ya, mohon di tunggu sebentar" kasir itu menyerahkan struk pada Chanyeol, struk yang akan di jadikan bukti pembayaran atas pesanan nya nanti.

Chanyeol kembali menggenggam Baekhyun untuk duduk sementara di meja yang kosong.

"sebelum pulang, ada yang mau Baekhyun beli tidak?"

"uhmm, di rumah Kakak banyak cemilan?"

"tidak banyak, yang banyak itu minuman soda"

"ish! Soda kan tidak baik tau Kak! Kakak punya susu di rumah?"

"ada, tetapi susu beruang ada nya"

"Yah, Baekhyun mau susu yang untuk penambah tinggi! Seperti yang ada di rumah Baekhyun, Kaak" Baekhyun cemberut, minum susu penambah tinggi adalah satu ritual penting baginya sebelum tidur.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusak surai anak itu gemas.

"ya sudah, nanti kita mampir ke super market sebentar. Sekalian kita beli cemilan"

"beneran, Kak?!!"

"iyaaa"

"Hehehhe makasih Kak Chanyeol!!" Baekhyun tersenyum senang, menampilkan eye smile nya yang begitu manis di mata Chanyeol.

Tak lama, nomor pesanan Chanyeol di sebutkan.

"Baekhyun tunggu di sini sebentar, oke?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk nya, lalu berjalan ke arah kasir ketika telah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana nya, lalu menyerahkan struk dengan kartu milik nya.

Usai membayar, Chanyeol segera menarik bungkus tersebut dari atas meja kasir dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun berada.

"Ayo, Baek!"

Chanyeol menyerahkan tangan nya pada Baekhyun, menunggu anak itu untuk meletakkan tangan nya di atas tangan Chanyeol.

Saat telapak mungil itu berhasil di atas tangan nya, Chanyeol langsung menggenggam nya dengan baik dan membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kafe menuju motor vespa kesayangan nya.

"tolong pegang ini, Baek" Chanyeol menyerahkan bungkusan kopi nya pada Baekhyun dan di terima baik oleh anak itu.

Chanyeol lalu naik ke atas motor, memakai helm, dan menyalakan motor kesayangan nya.

"naik, Baek"

Baekhyun pun naik ke atas motor nya dan langsung melingkar kan tangan nya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Baek, kopi nya jangan mengenai paha Kakak" Chanyeol berujar setelah bergidik ketika merasa sesuatu yang dingin mengenai paha nya.

"uhm?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah nya pada pipi Chanyeol.

"dingin, Baek"

"ooooh" Baekhyun terkikik pelan, lalu membenarkan letak tangan nya yang memegang bungkusan kopi Chanyeol, sehingga bungkusan kopi nya tak lagi mengenai paha Chanyeol. Melainkan telah berada di antara kedua paha lelaki itu.

"sudah!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan mulai menjalan kan motor nya menuju super market dekat apartemen nya.

.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun saat mereka memasuki lift, sedangkan tangan satu nya ia gunakan untuk menenteng bungkusan belanjaan mereka. Tak banyak, hanya 2 plastik yang cukup besar.

Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun yang satu nya di gunakan untuk memegang bungkusan kopi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas tautan tangan mereka sebentar untuk menekan beberapa tombol menuju kamar apartemen nya.

Lalu pintu lift pun tertutup, kotak bergerak itu segera membawa kedua nya menuju lantai atas.

"Baekhyun serius mau menginap?" Chanyeol bertanya, bukan karena apa, dia ingat besok adalah hari Senin. Bagaimana dengan sekolah anak itu nanti?

"uh'um" mengangguk lucu membuat rambut nya ikut bergoyang.

"kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" bibir nya mengerucut menatap Chanyeol, pandangan nya pun turut memelas.

"bukan begitu, tapi kan besok hari Senin. Baekhyun sekolah kan?"

Bahu Baekhyun melemas mendengar nya, dia lupa kalau besok hari kramat bagi nya.

"iya Baekhyun lupa" bibir nya semakin tertekuk ke bawah. Bayangan akan hari Senin seakan menjadi beban tersendiri bagi nya.

"ya sudah, besok pagi-pagi sekali Kakak akan antarkan Baekhyun pulang" Chanyeol memberi solusi, setidaknya dia ingin Baekhyun merasa senang.

"beneran, Kak? Lalu Kakak kerja bagaimana?"

"Masih banyak waktu buat Kakak pergi ke kantor" Chanyeol bersedekap dada dengan tangan yang masih memegang barang belanjaan mereka.

"Oke!! Makasih Kak Chanyeooll!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, melihat bagaimana anak itu tersenyum girang. Baekhyun itu, lucu sekali.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan mengikuti nya.

"dimana kamar apartemen Kakak?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran, sambil melihat pintu pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"sebentar lagi, tinggal belok ke arah kanan" lalu mereka berdua berbelok ke arah kanan, dan melalui sekitar 3 kamar, baru lah kamar Chanyeooll berada.

Kamar bernomor 614.

Chanyeol meletakkan barang belanjaan mereka di lantai, lalu mulai merogoh key card pada saku jaket denim nya. Setelah mendapatkan barang pipih tersebut, dia menempelkan key card nya pada alat scan. Dan setelah terdengar bunyi, barulah Chanyeol mengangkat kembali barang belanjaan mereka dan membuka pintu dengan tangan yang lain nya.

"masuk, Baek" Chanyeol menyilahkan anak itu untuk masuk.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mulai memasuki kamar yang terlihat luas. Baekhyun menghirup aroma ruang apartemen Chanyeol yang penuh dengan aroma khas lelaki itu. Kamar apartemen Chanyeol terbilang luas, dan design nya sangat lelaki dewasa. Tidak banyak barang yang menghiasi ruangan ini, hanya barang barang yang memang di butuh kan. Di dominasi dengan warna putih gading, dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai apartemen Chanyeol hanya dengan sekali berkunjung ke sini.

"Baekhyun duduk dulu saja. Oh iya, Baekhyun mau makan malam?"

"tidak mau! Baekhyun sudah kenyang" Baekhyun membalas ketika telah menyamankan diri di sofa empuk milik Chanyeol.

"cemilan Baekhyun akan Kakak taruh di dapur, Baekhyun ambil saja di sana nanti ya?"

Chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur untuk meletakkan barang belanjaan mereka.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan punggung lelaki itu lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling apartemen Chanyeol.

" Baekhyun mau di buat kan susu sekarang?" suara Chanyeol terdengar berteriak dari arah dapur, dan Baekhyun lebih memilih menyusul Chanyeol sebelum menjawab nya.

"Baekhyun saja yang buat Kak!" anak itu merasa tidak enak, takut merasa merepotkan Chanyeol terlalu banyak.

"tidak apa, Baekhyun duduk saja" Chanyeol memutar badan nya untuk mengambil gelas besar dan mulai membuka kotak susu yang di pilih Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun hanya menurut dan duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja pantry. Menopang dagu nya dan asik melihat kegiatan Chanyeol yang telaten membuatkan susu untuk nya.

"habis minum susu, Baekhyun langsung tidur ya? Besok Baekhyun harus bangun pagi-pagi" Chanyeol berujar seraya menuangkan air panas dari teko khusus untuk memanaskan air dengan menggunakan listrik.

Usai mengaduk, Chanyeol meletakkan sendok pada wastafel, berjalan ke meja pantry, dan meletakkan segelas susu di sana.

"langsung di minum saja, tidak panas kok. Kakak sudah mencapur dengan air adem"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mulai meminum susu nya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, bahkan untuk meminum segelas susu itu pun Baekhyun terlihat lucu di mata nya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menghabis kan segelas susu nya.

"sudah!" anak itu bahkan mengelap bibir nya dengan punggung tangan, guna menghapus jejak susu dari bibir tipis nya.

"cemilan Baekhyun mau di bawa pulang besok atau untuk peranti kalau Baekhyun kesini lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya mengambil gelas bekas Baekhyun dan mencuci nya di wastafel bersama dengan sendok tadi.

"taruh di sini saja, Kak! Pulang sekolah Baekhyun mau main ke sini bolehkan?"

"tunggu Kakak pulang kerja tapi, atau Kakak jemput saja nanti ke rumah Baekhyun, bagaimana?"

"ya sudah, terserah Kakak saja"

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas di tempat semula, dan mengeringkan tangan nya dengan lap.

"Baekhyun tidur di kamar Kakak ya? Biar nanti Kakak tidur di sofa saja"

"kenapa?"

"Kamar Kakak cuma satu soalnya"

"kenapa Kakak tidak tidur saja dengan Baekhyun?" anak itu memiringkan kepala nya, menatap Chanyeol dengan kerjapan imut.

"tidak apa?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu dan menghela napas lega ketika Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"memang nya kenapa kalau Baekhyun tidur dengan Kakak?"

"tidak apa. Ayo tidur, Baek" Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menuju kamar nya dan sekali lagi membukakan pintu kamar nya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Ah, Baekhyun lebih menyukai berada di kamar Chanyeol, karena aroma lelaki itu sangat jelas saat di sini.

"Kakak, Baekhyun boleh pinjam piyama Kakak?"

Chanyeol menoleh usai menutup pintu kamar nya.

"hah? Kakak tidak punya piyama Baek. Ada beberapa, tapi ukuran Kakak, tidak ada yang ukuran Baekhyun"

"terus, Baekhyun tidur pakai apa? Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur kalau pakai celana jeans" anak itu kembali cemberut saat bayangan dia tidur dengan tidak nyaman menghampiri.

"sebentar, Kakak carikan untuk Baekhyun" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian nya, dan mulai mencari pakaian nya yang sekira nya cocok untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan pakaian nya, dan memilih duduk di ranjang besar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, pakai sweater Kakak saja ya?" Chanyeol menarik sweater yang di maksud dan menunjukan nya pada Baekhyun.

"lalu celana nya?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada lemari pakaian nya lagi, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kakak tidak punya celana untuk ukuran Baekhyun"

"yah, Baekhyun tidak pakai celana dong" bibir nya kembali cemberut dan dengan kepala menunduk, menatap kaki nya yang menggantung.

"tidak apa, Sweater Kakak lumayan besar kok untuk Baekhyun" Chanyeol kembali menyerahkan sweater berwarna coklat itu pada Baekhyun, dan anak itu pun menerima nya.

"ya sudah, Baekhyun pinjam dulu ya Kak!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menunjukan kamar mandi nya pada Baekhyun saat di rasa anak itu ingin mengganti pakaian nya sekarang.

Tak lama, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan Baekhyun dengan sweater coklat yang kebesaran di tubuh nya, tangan nya menghilang di balik lengan sweater, setengah dari paha nya tertutup oleh sweater, dan tulang selangka dengan tampilan menggoda terlihat jelas akibat potongan leher sweater terlalu besar bagi nya, sehingga sedikit melorot hampir sampai pundak.

"Kakak, Baekhyun mau sikat gigi"

"ambil saja di laci yang ada di kamar mandi, masih ada 1" Chanyeol tidak menatap Baekhyun sejak anak itu keluar kamar mandi, karna lelaki itu sibuk membuka jaket denim nya dan terlihat sibuk pada meja kerja nya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan baju yang tadi dia pakai di ranjang, dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai sikat gigi dan cuci muka, Baekhyun kembali keluar dari kamar mandi bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang selesai mengganti pakaian nya dengan celana training dan kaos putih yang tadi di pakai.

Kedua nya sama sama terdiam, ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol yang sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat memandangi nya.

"aneh ya Kak?" suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu sedikit tersentak.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tangan yang mengusap wajah nya.

Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat seksi sekaligus menggemaskan di mata nya!

"tidak kok, cocok untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidur duluan saja ya, Kakak mau cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu" Chanyeol lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengedikan bahu nya.

Baekhyun memilih beranjak menuju ranjang Chanyeol, membereskan pakaian nya dan meletakkan di sofa dekat ranjang.

Baekhyun lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti diri nya sambil duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Tak lama sosok Chanyeol keluar dengan rambut yang acak acakan terlihat basah, Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang memperhatikan nya dan memilih menghampiri Baekhyun ke atas ranjang.

"kenapa? Kakak ganteng ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun melotot lucu.

"t-tidak! Apa si Kak" Baekhyun memalingkan wajah nya dan memilih membaringkan tubuh nya dan menutup seluruh tubuh nya dengan selimut.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan ikut merebahkan diri pada ranjang nya sekaligus masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama.

"selamat tidur Baekhyun" Chanyeol mematikan lampu tidur sebentar, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuh nya.

Kepala Baekhyun menyembul, menatap Chanyeol yang telah memejamkan mata.

Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Menatap wajah damai Chanyeol yang terlelap. Lalu Baekhyun kembali bergelung dengan selimut nya dan berujar

"selamat malam Kak Chanyeol" anak itu pun memilih menyusul Chanyeol dengan memejamkan mata nya dan menjemput alam mimpi nya.

.

.

.

.

YEHEH BISA UPDTE LAGI YUHUU!!

GAK TAU GMNA SAMA PART INI, TAPI SEMOGA SUKA YA!!

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam part ini kalo ada yg perlu di perbaiki tolong bilang ya

OH ya di chap kmrin ada yg blg kalo lebih enak pake bahasa baku

Aku gak tau lebih enakan mana, baku atau semi baku, cuma emang dari awal aku mau nya semi baku, karna ff yang menginspirasi ide ini juga ff semi baku

ㅠㅠ

Kalian pasti baca ff "Bioskop" sumpah aku gemes bgt sama Baekhyun di situ, dan karna syg bgt itu ff nya gak di buat panjang, jadi kegemesan aku sama Baekhyun disitu bikin aku pgn buat ff ini

ㅠㅠ

ã…ã…

Maap ya aku gak bisa buat jadi baku banget. Tapi makasih atas review nya3

MAKASIH YAA YANG UDAH REVIEW CHAP KMRIN, LOVE YOU GUYS3

See you next chap

AQ MAU AMBYAR DULU NGELIAT BAEKHYUN MANIS BGT RAMBUT NYA WARNA BIRU ASDFGJK

CANTIK BGT DIA TUH GAK TAU LAGI

KISSEU


	10. chapter 10

Dering alarm sedikit banyak mengusik tidur lelaki berparas tampan itu. Tubuh besar nya sedikit menggeliat dengan tangan meraba-raba mencapai sesuatu. Sebuah guling yang biasanya selalu ia peluk agar tidur nya kembali nyenyak. Namun, kali ini ada perbedaan. Ia merasa, sesuatu yang kini ia usap sedikit berbeda. Bahkan sangat berbeda dengan permukaan guling nya. Ini, jauh lebih lembut, halus, dan terasa kenyal. Mata bulat nya yang masih terpejam dengan dahi yang mengkerut membuatnya terus mengusap permukaan tersebut atas dasar penasaran. Di usap nya beberapa kali, lalu di tepuk tepuk nya. Astaga!

Chanyeol tersentak, sedikit menundukkan diri nya untuk melihat benda apa yang telah dirinya raba. Dengan rasa penasaran, Chanyeol sibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mendadak napas nya terasa berhenti melihat pemandangan di depan nya.

Paha Baekhyun yang begitu putih nan mulus terpampang begitu saja di depan mata. Sweater yang anak itu kenakan benar-benar terangkat hingga pangkal pinggang.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah nya kasar, lalu dengan hati - hati menarik turun sweater Baekhyun agar paha anak itu kembali tertutup. Lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu, melirik ke arah nakas, tepat pada jam weaker nya. Ah, ia harus mandi sekarang agar bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang pagi-pagi sekali.

Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang nya, sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi, lelaki itu menyempatkan diri untuk menyelimuti Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih nyenyak dalam mimpi nya.

Sedikit bersiul, Chanyeol pergi mengambil handuk yang tersampir dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

"Nanti sepulang dari kantor, Kakak akan jemput Baekhyun di rumah" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari dalam mobil nya, anak manis itu baru saja turun dari mobil nya.

"Uh'um! Terima Kak Chanyeol!"

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak mengerti untuk apa Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada nya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karna telah membiarkan Baekhyun menginap, bahkan Kakak mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan pergi ke sekolah! Terimakasih ya Kak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya mampu tertawa kecil, melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum menggemaskan di depan nya.

"Iya tidak apa! Ya sudah Baekhyun masuk sana ke dalam, belajar yang rajin ya?" yang di minta mengangguk beberapa kali seraya memainkan tali tas nya.

"Dadah Kak Chanyeol! Sampai jumpa nanti sore!" Baekhyun melambai dengan riang, kaki mungil nya berbalik demi melangkah menuju bangunan tempat dirinya menimba ilmu.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggeleng pelan lalu kembali melajukan mobil nya menuju kantor tempat ia bekerja.

.

.

"Hei, ByunBaek! Semalam kemana saja kau? Aku menelepon mu tahu!" Luhan menatap nya sinis, tak lupa sesekali menjilati es krim di tangan nya. Ketiga nya sehabis dari kantin, hanya membeli beberapa camilan dan berniat kembali ke kelas atau mungkin memilih menuju perpustakaan. Ketika di kelas akhir, rasanya ingin bersantai sebentar pun tidak bisa. Ada banyak kekhawatiran di depan sana. Semua nya ingin masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi dan berharap lulus dengan hasil yang terbaik.

"Aku tidak membuka ponsel ku" jawaban tak minat dari Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo melirik nya sekilas.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Lain kali aku akan bercerita dengan kalian, tapi tidak sekarang"

Luhan hendak protes, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi Kyungsoo yang lebih paham memilih mencubit lengan Luhan, tak lupa sedikit pelototan tajam lelaki manis itu berikan.

"Aku akan ke kelas Jongin, kalian kembali dulu saja ke kelas"

"Cih! Untuk apa kau ke kelas nya dia?"

"Buku ku di pinjam Jongin, Luhan" nada Kyungsoo terdengar malas, tentu saja! Sudah cukup lelah ia mendengarkan protesan lelaki cantik itu.

"Baiklah! Awas ya jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia! Nanti kau tidak suci lagi!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata bulat nya dengan malas, lalu memilih meninggalkan kedua teman nya dan pergi menuju kelas Jongin.

Luhan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata tetap mengawasi Kyungsoo di depan sana.

"Meminjam buku hanya alasan klise, bukan? Pasti lelaki sialan itu hanya mencari alasan agar bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo kita!"

"Jangan berburuk sangka, Luhan! Aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu, kalau kau ingin ikut habiskan dulu es krim mu!" Baekhyun pun memilih meninggalkan Luhan dan berbelok di koridor demi menuju tempat penuh ilmu itu.

"Ish! Terserah kalianlah, tinggalkan saja aku sendiri! Lebih baik aku ke kelas Jongdae! BABY DUCK I'M COMING!" Luhan membuang sisa es krim nya pada tempat sampah dan berlari menuju kelas sahabat nya yang lain.

Langkah kecilnya tiba tepat di depan ruang berisikan banyaknya buku-buku pencerah masa depan. Dengan tangan mungilnya, Baekhyun menggeser pintu perpustakaan dan membungkuk'kan sedikit tubuhnya pada penjaga perpustakaan. Setelah mengisi daftar hadirnya, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku khusus kelas akhir. Sebelum pendalaman materi di mulai, dia ingin mempelajari nya terlebih dulu agar jika ada materi yang belum ia paham maka dirinya tidak tertinggal jauh nantinya.

Mata sipit nya menyusuri banyak nya buku-buku, di saat seperti ini pikirannya malah melalang buana. Sakit hatinya kembali terasa. Mengapa Kak Kevin tidak menceritakan siapa wanita di malam itu? Mereka teman'kan? Atau lebih?

Jika di sandingkan, mereka sangat cocok. Lagi pula, mana mungkin Kevin seorang gay.

Mencintai seseorang dalam diam mengapa sesakit ini?

Dia juga tidak memiliki banyak keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan nya. Ada banyak konsekuensi dan kemungkinan buruk jika tetap memaksakan diri untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir si mungil. Ia bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa untuk cintanya, tapi kenapa rasanya ingin sekali menyerah?

Tersadar akan pikiran nya, Baekhyun menepuk jidat nya seketika. Dia'kan harus belajar, kenapa jadi memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu? Dasar!

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah nya. Selalu sepi. Apa yang dapat diharapkan memangnya dari rumah yang ditempati oleh dua Kakak Beradik sedangkan sang Kakak sibuk mencari nafkah di luar sana? Baekhyun menghela napas, jujur saja terkadang dia merasa iri oleh Kyungsoo yang selalu mendapat sambutan hangat dari Ibunya, atau Ibu Jongdae yang sangat cerewet, atau bahkan Ibu Luhan yang galak sekali bila anak nya itu berulah.

Tapi, Baekhyun bersyukur Kakaknya yang cantik itu setidaknya masih sempat meluangkan waktu di kala cuti kerja nya.

Baekhyun memilih membersihkan tubuh, lagipula sebentar lagi mungkin Kak Chanyeol akan datang menjemput nya. Dia juga bersyukur karna Pacar Kakak cantik nya itu sangat baik. Mungkin, Chanyeol juga merasa kasihan padanya yang kesepian itu.

Usai mandi, Baekhyun mengambil tas punggung nya. Chanyeol bilang, lebih baik membawa beberapa potong baju untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Baekhyun akan menginap lagi nanti. Jadi, dia membawa dua pasang baju tidur dan tiga pasang baju santai yang nyaman.

Sedang asik menyiapkan keperluan nya, ketukan pada pintu membuat pokus nya teralih. Dengan semangat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar nya dan berniat membukakan pintu, bukankah itu Chanyeol?

 _Ceklek!_

Ketika pintu telah terbuka, menampilkan sosok jangkung sesuai perkiraan nya. Chanyeol dengan pakaian kerja nya mengulas senyum tipis ke arah nya. Astaga, itu tampan sekali!

"Sudah siap?" jemari Chanyeol terangkat untuk menarik pipi gembil Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat.

"Baekhyun ambil tas dulu ya?" anak itu dengan semangat kembali masuk ke dalam rumah nya, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Baekhyun kembali dengan tas yang berada di punggung nya.

"Kunci rumah jangan lupa!" Chanyeol mengingatkan, dan Baekhyun segera melaksanakan ucapan lelaki tinggi itu.

Selesai dengan pekerjaan mengunci rumah dan memastikan semua nya aman, tiba-tiba jemari nya digenggam dengan hangat oleh sebuah tangan besar dan sedikit kasar. Baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan aliran listrik pada tubuhnya. Ini hanya sebuah genggaman ringan, mengapa jantung nya berdebar hingga membuat rona kemerahan di pipi nya.

Chanyeol dengan lembut menuntun anak itu hingga ke mobilnya, bahkan membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan tentu saja merasa diistimewahkan. Mungkin memang sederhana, tapi tidak dipungkuri bahwa remaja itu menyukai nya. Menyukai hal-hal sederhana namun terkesan manis.

"Mau makan dulu?" tanya Chanyeol yang berada di samping nya seraya memasang sabuk pengalaman nya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan ikut memasang sabuk pengaman nya.

Chanyeol melajukan perlahan mobil nya dan sedikit menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ingin makan apa?"

"Uhm, Baekhyun ikut Kakak saja!" anak itu menatap lurus pada jalanan, terlihat gugup entah mengapa. Mungkin'kah jantungnya masih berdebar kencang?

"Kita makan sushi ya? Kakak sedang ingin makan itu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang digigit, lalu kedua nya diam hingga sampai pada restoran Jepang pilihan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam restoran yang beruntung tidak begitu ramai. Segera saja mereka berdua memilih tempat yang sekiranya cukup nyaman untuk makan siang yang sudah sangat telat ini.

Usai memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Baekhyun kenapa?"

Sang pemilik nama tersentak dari lamunan nya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan gelengan kepala.

"T-tidak! Baekhyun tidak apa!"

Jawaban Baekhyun nyatanya memancing kecurigaan Chanyeol hingga lelaki tampan itu menatap selidik si mungil.

"Beneran Kakak!! Baekhyun baik _kok_!" anak itu memekik saat merasa tatapan Chanyeol terasa penuh intimidasi.

Chanyeol menghela napas lalu mengangguk sebentar sebelum menatap pada pelayan yang membawakan hidangan mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya meraih sumpit Baekhyun untuk ia usap pada tisu sebelum memberikan nya pada Baekhyun untuk anak itu gunakan.

Pipi gembil Baekhyun mendadak merona merah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Pacar Kakaknya. Kenapa Kak Baekhee sangat beruntung? Dimana lagi ia harus mencari sosok yang seperti Chanyeol? Perhatian sekali.

Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih yang mana malah membuat Chanyeol gemas dan menarik pipi gembil nya. Kekehan Chanyeol menjadi pembuka ketika mereka mulai memakan hidangan asal negeri sakura itu.

"Kakak penasaran, malam itu Baekhyun habis darimana?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerjap menatap Chanyeol, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan lelaki itu. Malam? Malam yang mana?

"Eung?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala nya dengan bibir yang ia kulum dan pandangan menerawang pada langit-langit, mencoba mengingat malam yang seperti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Malam saat Kakak menemukan Baekhyun di pinggir jalan" dan Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat respon Baekhyun yang mendadak murung usai mendengar perkataan nya.

"A-ah malam itu" bola mata Baekhyun terlihat bergerak acak, anak itu gelisah dan pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi ya?" Chanyeol membersihkan bibir nya dengan tisu sebelum menatap penuh pada Baekhyun.

Yang lebih muda hanya menunduk seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Ceritakan pada Kakak, Baekhyun. Anggap saja Kakak seperti Kakak mu sendiri, karna Baekhee tidak bisa selalu di sisi Baekhyun. Jadi, Baekhyun boleh menganggap Kakak seperti Kakak Baekhyun sendiri"

Dan ucapan Chanyeol malah semakin membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Entah, ia merasa tidak suka dengan kalimat Chanyeol.

"B-Baekhyun tidak apa" kepala anak itu semakin menunduk dalam hingga membuat Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengusap surai lembut nya.

"Tentang Kevin ya? Seperti nya Baekhyun sangat sedih"

Melihat tidak ada balasan lagi membuat Chanyeol menarik kembali tangan nya dan mengangguk. Mencoba memahami perasaan remaja seperti Baekhyun, yang masih sangat labil.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan makan nya. Kakak tidak akan membahas nya lagi"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun mulai mengambil sumpit nya lagi dan sedikit banyak menyesal karna semakin membuat Baekhyun menjadi pendiam.

.

.

Keduanya kini telah sampai pada apartemen yang tentunya milik Chanyeol. Yang lebih muda melangkahkan kaki nya pada sofa apartemen Chanyeol, dan menyamankan diri di sana. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan dengan tangan membawa tas punggung milik Baekhyun sebelum membawa benda tersebut ke kamar nya.

"Kakak mandi dulu ya? Jika Baekhyun bosan, nyalakan saja tv nya"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengulas senyum dan membawa dirinya menuju kamar lalu membersihkan diri. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghela napas dan meraih remot tv untuk menyalakan benda pipih nan lebar di hadapan nya. Menekan beberapa tombol demi mencari siaran yang menarik perhatian nya.

Namun, mungkin dikarenakan perasaan nya yang sedang tidak bagus membuat nya tidak merasakan ketertarikan pada acara-acara yang di tayangkan pada layar tersebut.

Kembali menghela napas, Baekhyun memikirkan kembali ucapan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memang sudah ia anggap sebagai Kakaknya sendiri. Tapi, mendengar hal itu dari Chanyeol mengapa ada perasaan asing yang membuatnya tidak rela Chanyeol mengatakan itu? Apa bukan itu masalahnya? Tapi karna Chanyeol mengungkit kesibukan Kakak nya yang membuat dirinya merasa sedih?

Saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Baekhyun tidak sadar ada sosok yang ikut duduk di sampingnya. Rangkulan pada pundak sempit Baekhyunlah yang membuat bocah manis itu tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun memikirkan apa, hmm?"

Bolehkah Baekhyun menangis? Karna demi Tuhan wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan dirinya, dengan rambut hitamnya yang masih sedikit basah, wajah segar dan tubuh yang mengeluarkan aroma wangi yang sangat jantan.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah dan pemikiran bahwa pacar Kakak nya sangat tampan.

"Ingin menonton film? Kakak ada banyak persediaan film jika Baekhyun ingin menonton" Chanyeol sedikit menunduk demi meraih sebuah kotak pada laci bawah meja. Menolehkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun demi melihat respon anak itu.

Sipit Baekhyun terfokuskan pada iris bulat Chanyeol yang juga menatap lekat padanya. Hingga deheman Chanyeol yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan keadaan semakin canggung.

"Baekhyun ingin menonton film romantis" jemari lentiknya ia remat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa canggungnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membawa beberapa koleksi film romantis nya paad Baekhyun, "pilihlah film yang ingin Baekhyun tonton, Kakak akan mengambil cemilan dulu" Usai menyerahkan beberapa koleksi film nya, Chanyeol beranjak dari sana dan pergi menuju dapur.

Baekhyun memperhatikan punggung tegap Chanyeol yang menjauh sebelum melihat koleksi film-film lelaki itu, dan mata sipit nya tertarik akan satu sampul film dan memisahkan nya dari yang lain.

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali koleksi film-film Chanyeol pada kotaknya semula, dan memperhatikan sampul CD yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Tak lama, Chanyeol kembali dengan tangan penuh berisi satu liter cola dan satu kaleng susu serta beberapa bungkus cemilan.

Lelaki tampan itu meletakkan semuanya pada meja, dan mata bulat nya menatap sampul kaset yang tergeletak di samping botol cola. Jemarinya mengambil kaset tersebut dan menatap pada Baekhyun, "Baekhyun ingin menonton ini?"

Anggukan semangat Chanyeol dapatkan dari Baekhyun yang sepertinya telah tidak sabar untuk sesi nonton bersama mereka.

"Baiklah, kita akan menonton ini. Kebetulan Kakak belum menontonnya"

Chanyeol mulai menyiapkan filmnya, setelah itu kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun dan membuka bungkus cemilan demi menikmati makanan ringan itu.

"Kenapa koleksi film Kakak banyak sekali?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya mengambil kaleng susu dan meminumnya dengan riang.

Dengan mulut yang mengunyah cemilan yang masuk ke mulutnya, Chanyeol berusaha menjawab, "Karna Kakak dengan Baekhee sering menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film"

Fokus Chanyeol kembali pada layar di depan, tidak memperhatikan raut Baekhyun yang terdiam dan menjadi murung.

'Benar, mereka adalah kekasih dan mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama'

Baekhyun mencoba menikmati film yang terputar di hadapannya, meski perasaan nya kembali dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus.

Hingga pada pertengahan film, adegan yang disajikan semakin romantis hingga terdapat beberapa adegan berunsur dewasa di sana.

Mendadak, keduanya merasakan canggung yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol yang merutuk dirinya karna merasa telah salah memberikan koleksi filmnya pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja koleksi filmnya ada banyak adegan rating ke atas, karna memang dirinya sengaja menyiapkan nya untuk di tonton bersama Baekhee.

Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas, dia sangat malu sekarang melihat adegan yang terlihat oleh sipitnya.

Keduanya sama-sama mengangguk canggung dan mengusap rambut bersamaan. Mencoba kembali menyamankan diri dengan adegan yang disajikan.

Beberapa menit ke depan, mereka sama-sama hanyut dengan film nya. Sangat nyaman hingga dirasa sampai terbawa perasaan.

"Baekhyun"

Suara berat Chanyeol yang memanggilnya, membuat dirinya menoleh dan yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat padanya. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, seakan mencoba menyalurkan apa yang ada pada pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya, Baekhyun menutup mata nya saat bibir Chanyeol meraup bibir tipisnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tidak memikirkan apa-apa saat itu, hanya merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya saat bibir tebal Chanyeol menggesek permukaan bibirnya.

Sampai Baekhyun lupa akan status mereka, dan status Chanyeol yang merupakan kekasih dari Kakak satu-satunya, Byun Baekhee.

.

.

.

YUHUUU AKU BISA UPDATE JUGA SETELAH CUKUP LAMAA WKWKWK

AKU HARAP SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA SAMA PART INI.

Mon maap kalo ada kesalahan dalam part ini oke?

Kritik, koreksi, dan saran sangat diperbolehkan!!

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjut nya!!

See you


	11. chapter 11

Tangan besar Chanyeol sedikit menjambak rambut Baekhyun demi memperdalam tautan bibir mereka. Kelopak mata nya terbuka dan terlihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terpejam menerima sapuan lembut pada bibir nya. Dada nya berdesir seiring bibirnya semakin meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun sangat candu entah mengapa, terlebih dapat ia cecap rasa susu saat menyesap bibir Baekhyun.

"Nghh!" tubuh mungilnya meremang saat Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya bersamaan dengan tangan besar itu mengangkat pantat nya dan mendudukannya pada pangkuan lelaki tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan desiran darah yang semakin cepat dalam dirinya, lidah mereka yang saling membelit menghantarkan ribuan aliran listrik pada tubuh nya.

Ini

Adalah _frist kiss_ nya.

Dan rasanya, sangat mendebarkan sekaligus menggelitik.

Keduanya bergerak berlawanan dengan Chanyeol yang menangkup rahang Baekhyun agar semakin mendongak dan ia lebih leluasa mengusai bibir serta lidah Baekhyun.

Lidah Baekhyun membelit dengan malu-malu saat lidah Chanyeol seakan menggodanya.

Ciuman ini memang terasa berbeda, tidak sama saat ia berciuman dengan Baekhee. Namun, ciuman yang terkesan kaku itu terasa lebih mendebarkan sekaligus menggairahkan. Hingga, lidah Chanyeol dengan berani menyusuri garis leher Baekhyun dan anak itu hanya mencengkeram kuat bagian depan kaos nya dengan leher yang semakin mendongak.

"K-kak mhhh!"

Kecupan-kecupan basah Chanyeol berikan pada leher mulus tanpa cela itu. Jilatan sesekali ikut menyapu kulit leher Baekhyun yang terasa kenyal, hingga menghasilkan lebih banyak desahan dari anak itu.

Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Baekhyun, memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu pada bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan napas tak beraturan.

Jemari Chanyeol membelai rambut halus Baekhyun, menyibak poni nya yang basah akibat keringat.

"Kak?" raut Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan dengan dahi yang mengkerut, terlihat berkelit dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Hmm?" Jemarinya masih asik memainkan rambut Baekhyun, sesekali melirik raut menggemaskan anak itu.

"K-kenapa? Kak Chanyeol kekasih Kak Baekhee" kepala Baekhyun menunduk dengan tangan memilin baju bagian bawahnya, rasanya ingin menangis saat ini juga. Baekhyun sangat merasa bersalah pada Kakak cantiknya, namun di sisi lain ia menyukai nya.

"I-ini salah'kan?" kerjapan mata nya yang sedikit berlinang menatap polos pada Chanyeol yang meneguk liur nya.

Benar.

Dia lelaki normal dan telah memiliki kekasih. Apa pantas mencumbu seorang bocah laki-laki yang notabene nya adalah adik dari kekasih nya?

Tapi, gejolak dalam hatinya tidak bisa ditahan begitu saja. Bersama Baekhyun itu membuat perasaan aneh tumbuh di dalam hatinya, dan bersama anak itu juga semua terasa mendebarkan dan membuatnya lupa akan semua hal.

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan pada dahi Baekhyun yang sedikit berkeringat, "Kakak bahkan juga tidak tahu, Baekhyun. Hanya, Kakak ingin dan Kakak melakukan nya"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, sebenarnya ucapan Chanyeol pun tidak bisa ia serap sepenuhnya.

Dirinya masih merasa kebingungan dan dengan itu ia menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran nya.

"Eum, apa Kakak s-suka dengan Baekhyun?" mata sipitnya yang menatap Chanyeol entah mengapa ada sedikit harapan di sana.

"Kakak? Tentu saja Kakak suka dengan Baekhyun, terlebih kau itu sangat menggemaskan!" pipi gembil anak itu tak luput dari kecupan bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Chanyeol mengalungkan tangan nya pada pinggang Baekhyun, mengusap sisian pinggang Baekhyun dan tubuh di atas pangkuan nya meremang akan sentuhan itu.

"K-kita berciuman. Bukankah itu dilakukan jika atas dasar suka sama suka? J-jadi Baekhyun pikir–"

"Begitu?" Chanyeol memberikan gestur berpikir sebelum menarik anak itu untuk semakin merapat padanya, "Kakak suka sama Baekhyun, jadi apa Baekhyun juga menyukai Kakak?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan gugup dan jemari lentiknya yang senantiasa memilin ujung bajunya.

"B-baekhyun tidak tahu"

Helaan napas kecewa terdengar dari Chanyeol membuat remaja kelas akhir itu sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Baekhyun nyaman dengan Kakak?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, memperlihatkan raut kebingungan nya, "nyaman?" kepala nya sedikit miring ke kanan hingga decakan gemas Chanyeol berikan pada anak itu.

"Iya nyaman. Baekhyun suka tidak bersama dengan Kakak seperti ini?"

"Uhum! Baekhyun suka!"

"Itu tanda nya Baekhyun menyukai Kakak" pipi gembil itu Chanyeol usap dengan lembut, dan entah bagaimana tatapan memuja Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun. Anak itu, terlihat sangat bersinar di mata nya hingga onyx nya tanpa terasa bosan terus menatap wajah Baekhyun. Seakan tersihir pada wajah cantik alami dengan aura yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi, Baekhyun menyukai Kak Kevin" ujaran penuh kepolosan itu membuat gerakan Chanyeol pada pipi Baekhyun berhenti, dengusan tidak suka keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Jangan membahas dia saat Baekhyun bersama Kakak!" ucap lelaki matang itu sarat akan ketegasan dan rengkuhan pada pinggang Baekhyun terasa semakin posesif.

"Kenapa? Kak Chanyeol juga bilang bukannya untuk membantu Baekhyun mendapatkan Kak Kevin?"

"Sstt! Baekhyun hanya masih labil untuk itu"

Kalimat Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Ingin bertanya lebih, namun pertanyaan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat nya malu dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Jadi, apa Baekhyun juga menyukai ciuman Kakak?" Chanyeol mengusap bibir lembab Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak, menatap bibir itu dan iris Baekhyun bergantian.

Baekhyun merasa, tatapan Chanyeol padanya itu terasa sangat

Sensual?

Dengan malu, Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. Dia memang menyukai ciuman Chanyeol, terlebih bibir tebal Chanyeol yang bergerak di atas bibir nya. "Uhum! Baekhyun suka!"

"Kalau Baekhyun suka, maka Kakak akan memberikan nya terus untuk Baekhyun"

"Maksud—Mhhh!"

Bibir yang terasa candu itu Chanyeol raup dengan bibir tebal nya. Kedua nya kembali terpejam menikmati sensasi pergerakan dua bibir itu yang saling melumat.

Tangan Chanyeol yang senantiasa mengusap sisian pinggang Baekhyun, membuat anak itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Shh!" Chanyeol berdesis saat pantat anak itu menabrak penis nya.

"Tenang Baekhyun"

"Keluarkan lidah mu"

Baekhyun dengan ragu mengeluarkan lidah nya, dan hal yang selanjutnya Chanyeol lakukan membuat tubuh nya bergetar.

Lidah Chanyeol menjilat lidah Baekhyun yang terjulur, menyapu nya dari batas bibir hingga ke ujung daging tak bertulang itu.

Saliva menetes dari bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menyesap nya tanpa pikir panjang. Bibir Baekhyun sesekali ia gigit, begitu juga dengan lidah anak itu yang terkadang ia kunyah.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Napas nya seakan menipis dan membuat nya mendorong lelaki itu untuk menjauh.

"Sudah waktunya untuk tidur!" Chanyeol mengangkat pantat Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dengan sigap mengalungkan kedua kaki nya pada pinggang Chanyeol serta kedua tangan yang mengalung pada lelaki itu.

Baekhyun merona membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas dan mengecup bibir anak itu selagi tungkai nya melangkah menuju kamar.

Kenapa Chanyeol sangat romantis?

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun pada ranjang dan mengusap rambut nya sebelum ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Kakak mau kemana?" sipit nya terus menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan tertelan pada pintu kamar mandi, sebelum lelaki itu berbalik dan menjawab, "Kakak ingin sikat gigi"

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidur nya, menuruni ranjang dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun juga belum sikat gigi!" anak itu menampilkan gigi nya yang rapi hingga Chanyeol di buat gemas.

"Maka, kita sikat gigi bareng!" Chanyeol menggenggam anak itu dan kedua nya memasuki kamar mandi dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Di depan kaca wastafel, Chanyeol mengambil sikat gigi milik nya, menuangkan pasta gigi untuk nya juga untuk Baekhyun. Kedua nya saling menyikat gigi masing-masing dengan pandangan menatap pada pantulan mereka dari kaca.

Setelah merasa cukup dan berkumur, Baekhyun menampilkan gigi nya yang rapi pada kaca, menghembuskan napas nya yang segar khas pasta gigi.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang membasuh wajah nya, dan mendadak dirinya teringat akan satu hal.

"Ah, Baekhyun lupa bawa sabun cuci muka" dengan lesu Baekhyun memainkan tempat sabun cuci muka Chanyeol, sebelum sebuah ide muncul di otak nya, "Sini Kak! Biar Baekhyun bantuin cuci muka!"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang hanya diam mengikuti kemauan remaja itu. Tubuhnya didudukkan pada closet, dan Baekhyun mulai menuangkan isi sabun tersebut pada telapak tangan nya yang lembut, mengusap nya hingga menghasilkan busa lalu mengusap nya pada permukaan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, mempercayakan semua nya pada Baekhyun. Telapak lembut itu mengusap wajah nya dengan lembut sesekali pijatan Chanyeol rasakan pada wajah nya.

"Nah, sudah! Tinggal Kakak bilas!"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mencuci muka nya hingga busa-busa tersebut tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Lelaki tampan itu meraih handuk kecil dan mengusap nya pelan pada permukaan wajah.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun" senyuman Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun yang mendadak terdiam melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol. Rambutnya sedikit basah dengan wajah yang jauh lebih segar, dan senyum rupawan itu sedikit banyak menggetarkan hati nya.

"Ayo tidur!" Chanyeol mengajak anak itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan kedua nya mulai merebahkan tubuh pada permukaan ranjang yang empuk.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun!"

"Malam juga Kak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar sebelum mematikan lampu dan keduanya mulai menjemput alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, kecupan-kecupan pada wajah nya terlalu mengusik tidur nya yang nyenyak.

"Bangun, Baekhyun" Chanyeol berisik di depan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang terbuka, lalu meniup belah tipis itu hingga yang lebih mungil bergidik.

"Eung! Baekhyun masih mengantuk!!" anak itu mengernyit marah, mencoba mendorong tubuh yang berada di atas nya untuk menjauh.

"Bangun hei, Baekhyun harus sekolah"

Dengan mata terpejam, Baekhyun menggeleng ribut.

"Tidak mauu! Baekhyun ngantuk!"

"Tidak boleh malas sayang, cepat bangun!" Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun, terlihat gembil dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun malas sekolah! Pusing Kak~!"

"Mau jadi apa kalau malas sekolah? Kalau tidak sekolah juga Baekhyun mau apa?"

Hening sesaat, bibir Baekhyun terlihat bergerak-gerak dengan tubuh yang semakin bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Umh! Baekhyun mau langsung menikah!"

Kekehan Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun, suara berat nan serak khas orang bangun tidur itu seperti nyanyian penghantar tidur hingga Baekhyun semakin menyamankan tidur nya dalam balutan selimut tebal.

"Ya sudah, menikah saja sama Kakak sekarang kalau begitu!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan dahi Baekhyun yang tampak berkerut, mungkin Baekhyun sedang berpikir di dalam tidur nya. Sebelum, tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha keluar dari selimut merangkul leher nya dan menarik nya hingga tubuh besar Chanyeol jatuh menimpa Baekhyun.

Yang masih remaja memeluk kepela Chanyeol dan menggesekkan wajah nya pada rambut tebal Chanyeol yang sedikit keriting di pagi ini.

"Kalau itu bisa membuat Baekhyun tidak sekolah, Baekhyun mauu!!" mata sipit Baekhyun kembali terpejam, memeluk Chanyeol malah semakin membuat nya mengantuk.

Chanyeol berdecak gemas sebelum menarik tubuhnya, kembali mengecupi wajah Baekhyun demi membuat anak itu terbangun.

"Bangun dan mandi. Baekhyun bisa kesiangan!"

"Gendong~ Gendong Baekhyun, Kak!" tangan Baekhyun terangkat di udara hingga menimbulkan decakan dari Chanyeol dan mengalungkan kedua tangan itu pada leher nya lalu mengangkat tubuh gempal itu ala koala dan membawa nya menuju kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun mandi ya? Kakak akan membuat sarapan dulu"

Anggukan dengan mata terpejam membuat Chanyeol tersenyum pelan dan mengambil kecupan pada bibir anak itu.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun pada lantai kamar mandi, mengusap surai anak itu yang terlihat berantakan sebelum meninggalkan nya demi membuat sarapan.

"Umm!! Masakan Kak Chanyeol enak!!" Baekhyun terlihat senang saat suapan nasi goreng dengan potongan ayam itu menyapa indra pengecap nya, sipit nya membentuk bulan sabit sebagai apresiasi masakan Chanyeol pagi ini.

"Bagus kalau Baekhyun suka"

"Biasanya, Baekhyun hanya makan roti bakar dengan susu sebelum berangkat sekolah! Tapi sekarang Baekhyun sudah makan nasi saat pagi!" walaupun kalimat itu terdengar riang di telinga nya, namun Chanyeol bisa merasakan kesedihan anak itu.

"Memang nya, Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak?"

Yang lebih kecil menggeleng dengan tangan sibuk menyuapkan nasi.

"Baekhyun sangat-sangat tidak bisa masak!"

"Kalau begitu, selama Baekhee sedang bertugas, Baekhyun lebih baik tinggal bersama Kakak! Kakak akan bilang pada Baekhee soal ini"

Sipit Baekhyun melebar mendengar nya, "Beneran tidak apa?!!"

Chanyeol mengangguk kalem dengan senyuman Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun, "Kenapa memang nya? Lagipula Kakak sangat tidak keberatan, dengan adanya Baekhyun setidaknya ada yang menemani Kakak di sini"

"OKEE!!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya ke udara, terlihat bersemangat akan rencana mereka. Lagipun, Kakaknya akan mengijinkan nya,kan?

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, tingkah anak itu ada saja yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan sangat menghibur. Baekhyun sangat mendebarkan bagi nya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol emang kurang ajar gan!!

Semoga part ini bisa ngehibur dan kalian suka yaa!!

Maapkeun kalo ada kesahalan dalam part ini!

Kalo ada kesalahan, mohon di koreksi juseyoo

Oke babay!!

See you next chap!!


End file.
